Volver a coser
by Fanelina
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que Hitomi y Van se despidieron. Hitomi conoce alguien nuevo y está a punto de re hacer su vida ¿Logrará Van llegar antes que Hitomi decida pasar pagina?, ¿será el único obstáculo que enfrentarán?
1. HITOMI 1

EL ARGUMENTO CENTRAL DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUNRISE JAPON, KAZUKU AKANE, SHOJI KAWAMORI, ETC. HISTOMIA POR FANS PARA FANS

CAPITULO 1: HITOMI I " Nunca te olvidare " , eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de regresar a la Tierra, por su parte el se despidió sin palabras, con rostro tierno y lleno de sentimientos; ella lo queria y quiso dejarle algo con lo cual el siempre la recordara, el colgante de su abuela. Dentro de sus corazones no era un "hasta nunca", si no un "nos veremos de nuevo, tan solo seamos pacientes".  
De eso pasaron 3 años, y ella pensaba igual a ese entonces ya que no lo habia olvidado, el ocupaba un gran lugar en su corazón, tanto que pese a tener pretendientes y amores fugases, nadie era tan especial como el, inevitablemente a todos los comparaba con el, encontrando siempre un punto a favor de Van por sobre los demás. Ellos nunca se besaron, pero dentro de su imaginación siempre supo que se derretiria en sus labios en un dulce calor que la iba a matar de amor; los besos de los demás no eran asi, por tanto nunca pudo sentir verdareramente amor por nadie pese a que tuvo las oportunidades, sumado a que desde el fondo de su corazón nunca habia perdido la esperanza de que se volverían a ver; en la intimidad nunca pudo entregarse a nadie por lo mismo, queria que su primera vez sea con amor, no por la pasión del momento.

Ella ya tenía 18 años y dentro del tiempo que habia pasado – que no era poco -, habia tenido dos intentos de relación, la primera con Akira, un joven de su misma edad y compañero de preparatoria de ese entonces y la segunda con Rimuro un compañero de universidad –iba en primer año de medicina -; digo intentos ya que todo iba bien hasta que llegaba el momento de intimar por primera vez y todo se iba al carajo porque ella no lograba entregarse a ellos, dentro del fondo de su alma no perdia la esperanza que su primera vez fuese con Van. Para ella era angustiante ya que no podía evitarlo y sus ex parejas se daban cuenta que algo le pasaba, y ella al no decir nada lo tomaban como un acto de desprecio maximo y finalmente eso terminó quebrando ambas relaciones; por su parte ella se ponía triste un tiempo, pero no mucho ya que sólo los llegaba a querer no amar; ella sabía que seguía amando a Van, no sabía hasta cuanto tiempo pero el sentimiento seguia perdurando en su corazón y sin quererlo ni sentirme obligada seguia manteniendo su palabra que jamás lo olvidaría.

Con Yukari no habian perdido la amistad y se veían seguido ya que ambas estudiaban en universidades en la misma ciudad, ella Medicina y la otra Periodismo; Amano por su parte estaba en tercer año de Pedagía en Deporte, ellos eran pareja desde hace 2 años.  
Yukari sabía que su amiga estaba soltera y que a veces se sentía un poco sola, asi que la invitaba a salir con sus amigos y compañeros de universidad para que conociera nuevas personas. Tiempo después dentro de sus reuniones conoció a Sanozuke compañero de universidad de Yukari, era muy apuesto, varonil y al mismo tiempo muy amable e inteligente con una sonrisa encantadora; todo lo necesario para gustarle a cualquier mujer.

Se fueron conociendo poco a poco, hasta lograr una pequeña amistad – al menos asi lo creia ella - , con el tiempo el se atrevió a invitarla a salir, no una sino dos veces; en ambas oportunidades ella aceptó, lo pasaron muy bien sin llegar besarse ni intimar, era solo simpatía (repito…solo para ella).  
Yukari se dio cuenta de esta cercanía entre ellos, y se atrevió hablar con su amiga:

-Yukari: Estan muy cercanos ustedes dos, me alegra verte contenta amiga.  
-Hitomi: A mi también me alegra.  
-Yukari: Crees que el sea candidato para volver a creer en el amor?  
-Hitomi: No lo sé, si no quiera me habia puesto a pensar en eso, no lo veo con otros ojos.  
-Yukari: Pero es que acaso no te das cuenta como te mira?!  
-Hitomi: Si un poco, pero me hago la tonta para no ponerme nerviosa.  
-Yukari: Te aseguro que mas temprano que tarde van a terminar juntos 3 -Hitomi: Tu crees?...no lo sé ultimamente no he estado disponible sentimientalmente para nadie, conservo recuerdos del pasado que no he querido soltar, sabes a quien me refiero.  
-Yukari: Pero Hitomi, ya han pasado 3 años, no crees que es suficiente?  
-Hitomi: No lo sé, a veces siento que intenta comunicarse conmigo, su voz es debil pero en ocasiones la escucho.  
-Yukari: ¡Eso no me lo habias contado!, ¿y que te dice?  
-Hitomi: Que quiere verme de nuevo.  
-Yukari: Pero entiendo que el tiene tu pendiente, deberia hace rato haberte venido a ver.  
-Hitomi: Lo mismo pienso yo, no sé porque no lo hace.

De verdad ella no lo entendía, eran inconsecuentes los actos de Van, a tal punto que la decepcionaban y queria mandar todo al carajo. Un día se aburrió y decidió invitar ella misma esta vez a Sanozuke, el no se hizo de rogar.

-Hitomi: Hola Sanozuke como estas?  
-Sanozuke: Kanzaki y esa sorpresa?  
-Hitomi: A que hora sales hoy de la Universidad, te parecen hoy unas cervezas?  
-Sanozuke: Salgo a las 19:00, y si me pasas a buscar?, cerca de aca hay un lugar muy bueno.  
-Hitomi: A las 19:00, hecho. 


	2. HITOMI 2

EL ARGUMENTO CENTRAL DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUNRISE JAPON, KAZUKU AKANE, SHOJI KAWAMORI, ETC. HISTOMIA POR FANS PARA FANS

CAPITULO 2: HITOMI II

A las 18:00 terminaba su clase de anatomía, le alcanzada el tiempo para ir a buscar a Sanozuke; salió rapido del salón despidiendose de sus amigos, fue al baño para arreglarse un poco y salio rumbo al paradero de autobus, a lo lejos vio que uno venia acercandose e iba pedir que se detenga cuando en eso escucha que de atrás la llaman, al voltearse para saber de quien venia la voz se genera una fuerte rafaga de viento que hace caer hojas de los arboles, esto le llamó mucho la atencion y al ver que entre ellas habia una pluma blanca entró en shock, fue corriendo para alcanzarla pero esta de desvanecío, luego al reconocer la voz que la llamó quedó helada, no podría creerlo…era Van. Quedo aturdida un buen rato, su cara se desfiguró de la impresión y era notoria su desesperación, por un momento todo se fue a negro y a lo lejos vió una figura que se materializaba poco a poco, era el no cabía duda, caían y caían plumas a su alrededor, las veces anteriores en donde escuchó su voz apenas la percibía, pero esta vez la escuchó fuerte y claro – "Hitomi no te vayas, quedate"- , - "Hitomi ya voy" – , -" Hitom…"; abrió los ojos y despertó.

Al despertar cayó en cuenta del espectáculo que estaba haciendo, todos hablaban a sus espaldas trantandola de loca, ya que hablaba sola sin parar; poco a poco se fue incorporando y recordó todo lo que vió y escuchó. "¡Maldito Van!, se te esta acabando el tiempo, ¡eres un conconsecuente, si tanto quieres que me quede pues entonces ven!, ¡Cuando ya estoy casi decidida a rehacer mi vida y darle una oportunidad a alguien más apareces, ahora apareces!.

Sentía mucha rabia y lloró, luego sus lágrimas se transformaron en dolor porque lo amaba y quería verlo, quería verlo con todas las fuerzas de su ser: - "Te amo maldito, te amo…pero por qué no estas aquí!  
Después de eso, se secó las lágrimas y se fue decidida a encontrarse con Sanozuke.

\- ¡No vas a impedir que lo pase bien hoy Van!, no…hoy no!".

En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que desde el fondo de su ser necesitaba beber alcohol.

Eran las 19:30 cuando llegó, Sanozuke estaba sentado en el piso esperandola, al ver esto le causo mucha ternura.

-Hitomi: En verdad lo siento!, se me hizo tarde, los autobuses venian llenos y mi clase se demoró mas de la cuenta, - "que buena eres mintiendo Hitomi"- .  
-Sanozuke: Que va estaba que me iba, que bueno que llegaste, - "te hubiera esperado la eternidad si habría sido necesario"-.  
-Hitomi: Bueno entonces vamos, ¿queda muy lejos el lugar que mencionaste?  
-Sanozuke: No, a 10 minutos caminando.

Caminaron animadamente conversando de lo que habían hecho durante el día y poniendose al corriente de los pormenores mas importantes - disimulada muy bien lo conmosionada que estaba - , el le contó que debido a un examen le pedían entrevistar a alguien famoso de la ciudad y no sabia a quien podria ser, ella por su lado le comentó que habia tenido prueba de química, que habia estado muy dificil y no sabía como le había ido y como era el examen mas importante de la asignatura necesitaba una buena calificacion ; estaban en eso cuando llegan al bar.

-Sanozuke: Aquí es, ¿se ve entretenido cierto?  
-Hitomi: Sí, se nota que es popular hay harta gente, ¡entremos!.

No habian muchos lugares disponibles pero dan con una buena mesa, al centarse le piden al mesero algo de beber.

-Mesero: Buenas tardes, que se van a servir?  
-Sanozuke: Yo quiero una cerveza Corona, y tu Hitomi que vas a querer?  
-Hitomi: Para mi una Heineken.  
-Camarero: Enseguida chicos, bonita pareja!

Se quedaron mirando entre ellos ruborizados sin saber muy bien que decir, Hitomi rompe el silencio.

-Hitomi: No creo sea tan extraño que dos amigos salgan a un bar -Sanozuke: No lo creo.

Siguieron mirandose otro rato, hasta que llega el mesero a entregarles su pedido.

-Mesero: Aquí tienen jovenes, que disfruten.  
-Sanosuke-Hitomi: Muchas gracias -Sanozuke: ¿Te paso algo especial hoy Hitomi?  
-Hitomi: ("demonios como lo supo") Algo especial como que?  
-Sanozuke: Es que como tomaste la iniciativa de que vengamos a tomar algo, pense que te habia pasado algo malo.  
-Hitomi: Queria distraerme, fue un día largo y una semana agotadora.  
-Sanozuke: Gracias por tomar la iniciativa de venir, me gusta estar contigo.  
-Hitomi: ("que tierno fue eso") Gracias 😊  
-Sanozuke ("demonios estoy muy nervioso, nose como preguntarselo") – Ehmmm, Hitomi…te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-Hitomi: Si, cuentame.  
-Sanozuke: ¿Tienes novio? (-"fui muy directo maldita sea"-)  
-Hitomi (roja como un tomate): No, estoy soltera desde hace algunos meses (-"Ojala la conversacion no vaya hacia donde estoy pensando…no puede ser"-)  
-Sanozuke: Ya veo, pero has tenido novios no? (-"ya me lance a la piscina"-)  
-Hitomi: Sí, dos; uno en preparatoria y un compañero de universidad, pero se terminó hace ya varios meses.  
-Sanozuke: Una lastima, eres preciosa cualquiera quisiera estar contigo (ruborizado). Qué pasó, porque se terminaron?

Hitomi se quedó callada, estaba ruborizada y nerviosa, indirectamente su amigo le habia hecho una confesión, no queria ser grosera.

-Hitomi: Sanozuke, eres encantador y nos hemos estado llevando bien, pero esa información por el momento no la quiero compartir, por favor no te lo tomes a mal.  
-Sanozuke (-"¿Qué es esto, me esta rechazando?"-): Esta bien, descuida no quiero incomodarte, pero por lo que veo es algo doloroso para ti.  
-Hitomi: Las relaciones como todo orden de cosas se acaban y es natural, pero los motivos tienen un trasfondo super delicado para mi y de eso es lo que no quiero hablar, disculpa.  
-Sanozuke (le toma la mano con cariño): Si en algun momento quieres hablar de eso, no dudes en tomarme en cuenta bueno?.  
-Hitomi (sorprendida de que le haya tomado la mano, se ruboriza): Muchas gracias.

Hitomi no suelta su mano, y Sanozuke con gusto la sigue tomando y continuaron asi el resto de su velada.

-Hitomi: Son las 22, es hora de irse a casa.  
-Sanozuke: Te acompaño a tu casa si quieres es peligroso que andes sola de noche ( esta es mi oportunidad).  
-Hitomi: Te lo agradecería (que malo puede pasar?)

Van juntos rumbo a casa de Hitomi sin muchas palabras, sobraban…el momento se habia convertido en uno muy conmovedor. Luego que Sanozuke dejo a Hitomi en la puerta de su casa y esta estaba a punto de entrar a su hogar, este la jala del brazo y la abraza, ella se paraliza pero no sentia miedo, Sanozuke era un hombre muy tierno y ese abrazo la sobrecogió.

-Sanozuke: (-"es ahora o nunca"-) Bueno veras, ya te diste cuenta, me gustas mucho y siento cosas por ti.  
-Hitomi (ruborizada): Sanozuke, yo….  
-Sanozuke: No es necesario digas nada, con que no hayas rechazado mi abrazo es suficiente es muy valioso para mi. – Se aparta y coloca su rostro frente al de ella, le toma la cara y la mira a los ojos- . Si me dieras una oportunidad de estar contigo, me harias muy feliz.  
-Hitomi: Sanozuke, yo….lo pensaré. – Se aparta y le da un beso en la mejilla- . Buenas noches, nos vemos otro día.

No podía creerlo, estaba a punto de romper su caparazón y dejar entrar alguien en su vida no sabia que hacer, el era un buen chico y se notaba, fuera de eso era amable y cariñoso justo lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

-¿Dónde estas Van?, ¿estas con alguien mas?, ¿has tenido pretendientas?, ¿las rechazaste o me sigues esperando?, ¿Por qué no has venido, que pasa?


	3. VAN 1

EL ARGUMENTO CENTRAL DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUNRISE JAPON, KAZUKU AKANE, SHOJI KAWAMORI, ETC. HISTOMIA POR FANS PARA FANS

CAPITULO 3: VAN I

" Nunca te olvidaré", fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de partir, yo la miré lleno de amor pero no pude decirle nada, no me salieron las palabras, espero ella haya entendido lo mucho que la quise. Aun recuerdo su mirada en ese momento, la sentí llena de amor y esperanza en que nos volveríamos a ver, y asi lo creía yo también. Fuera de eso me dejó su pendiente, se que lo hizo para que no me olvidara de ella pero no era necesario, yo jamas podría, sé lo importante que era para ella y lo cuidaría con mi vida, tenerlo era como tener a un pedazo de Hitomi cerca de mi.  
De eso han pasado tres años, el pendiente lo llevo colgando en mi pecho a todas partes, no me lo quito nunca porque es lo que me mantiene junto a ella, la extraño…siempre la extraño.

Estos tres años han sido de paz, pero no por eso menos duros ya que la reconstrucción de Fanelia no ha sido fácil, murió mucha gente cuando la ciudad fue destruida y la verdad en oportunidades nos faltaron manos para lograr lo que se ha avanzado hasta este minuto, los aldeanos han puesto todo su corazon en volver a sembrar sus plantaciones y gracias a eso las cochezas dieron buenos frutos; la economía ha ido re apuntando poco a poco asi que la ayuda que se ha pedido a otros países se ha disminuido casi a considerablemente, lo que nos tiene muy contentos.

En cuanto al castillo, me esmeré a que se reconstruyera lo más parecido posible al que estaba anteriormente, queria que los recuerdos de mi familia siguieran en pié, sabia que mi padre estaría muy orgulloso si asi lo hiciera. El lugar donde dejé descansando a Escaflowne y en el que estaban la tumba de mi hermano y mi madre, se convirtió en un bonito jardin que me preocupé de conservar lo más acogedor posible, me gustaba ir ahí cada vez que quería estar solo, lo que normalmente ocurría cuando me queria acordar de Hitomi sin que nadie me molestara, era un momento muy intimo para mi ya que mi imaginación volaba y siempre estaba con ella, hablábamos y nos contábamos las cosas, nos abrazábamos y le decia sin temor lo mucho que la amaba, lo que siempre quise decirle y nunca me atreví directamente.

Pese a mis esfuerzos en mantener mi cabeza ocupada en la reconstrucción de Fanelia, inevitablemente me sentia solo, siempre lo disimule pero Merle sabia perfectamente como me sentía, me conocia como la palma de su mano.  
-Merle: La extraña mucho cierto amo Van?  
-Van: Todos los días.  
-Merle: Pero ha intentado comunicarse con ella?, ud tiene el pendiente.  
-Van: Sí, lo he intentado y me ha funcionado un par de veces, le he dicho que la extraño y que no se vaya.  
-Merle: Y ha conseguido respuesta?  
-Van: No, pero si siento su presencia y se que me ha escuchado, no sé porque no me ha contestado, quizás es porque como no sé muy bien como usar el pendiente para hacer ese tipo de cosas, no logro hacer una comunicación completa y ella no alcanza contactarse conmigo de vuelta.  
-Merle: No pierda las esperanzas –lo abraza-.  
-Van: Eso intento, no he dejado de practicar.

Y así era como Van se concentraba noche tras noche utilizando el pendiente para intentar comunicarse con ella, eran sesiones largas pero no le daban mucho resultado.

-¿Porque no puedo comunicarme contigo?, no te encuentro…no te escucho. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, probablemente estas decepcionada de mi, dame un poco mas de tiempo, estoy seguro que pronto podre encontrarte.

Estaba en el bosque junto al jardin de Escaflowne, exhausto sin saber que hacer apretando el pendiente con sus manos con rabia y tristeza, sabia que el tiempo se le estaba acabando, el sabia que Hitomi lo amaba pero también sabia que si ella estaba con alguien más estaba en todo su derecho, merecia ser feliz, pero el solo pensar que estuviese con alguien mas le partia el corazon.  
Una vez más se encomendó al cielo, miro al cielo fijamente a la Luna Fantasma y apreto fuerte contra su pecho el pendiente.

Y la vió, ella estaba en su mundo, estaba seguro que era ella, se veia hermosa, tenia el pelo un poco mas largo – hasta los hombros -, ya no usaba su uniforme de escolar, en su lugar usaba jeans ajustados que moldeaban sus bonitas piernas y un abrigo – al parecer hacia frio -, se veia más grande y tenia menos apariencia de niña, pero era ella..su Hitomi. Cuando la vió estaba junto a otro estudiantes esperando el autobús, al parecer iba rumbo a otro lugar y no queria perderla de vista. No pudo evitar gritar, llamarla fuerte desde lo profundo de su ser.

– "Hitomi no te vayas, quedate"- , - "Hitomi ya voy".

Ella voltea, buscando la voz – "me escucho!, sabe que estoy aquí!"- . El corre hacia donde esta ella, despliega sus alas para ir mas rápido; pero todo se va a negro, el abre sus ojos y vuelve a ver el jardin de Escaflowne.

-"No puede ser maldita sea, estuve tan cerca!"

Cae de rodillas al suelo y golpea el pasto y luego se cubre la cara con sus manos con el pendiente, y lloró, odiaba hacerlo porque su orgullo se lo impedía, pero no pudo controlarse -  
Es muy corto! lo sé :C, pero la verdad esta vez no tuve mucha inspiración. Espero les haya gustado.  
Cariños a todos. 


	4. VAN 2

EL ARGUMENTO CENTRAL DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUNRISE JAPON, KAZUKU AKANE, SHOJI KAWAMORI, ETC. HISTOMIA POR FANS PARA FANS

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que estuvo tirado en el suelo llorando, sentía mucha rabia e impotencia, apretaba el pendiente fuertemente entre sus manos.

-No me rendiré, te juro Hitomi que no me rendiré!

Por otra parte en el palacio Merle estaba muy preocupada porque su amo no regresaba, los guardias del palacio lo guscaron dentro y no dieron con el.

-Enrique (guardia de confianza de Van): Srta Merle, ud sabe donde puede estar nuestro rey?, muchos ya estan preguntando con el, ya se hizo de noche.  
-Merle: Yo también estoy preocupada, pero se donde puede estar, dejenmelo a mi.

Ella sabía que el unico lugar al que pudo ir Van era el jardin de Escaflowne, cada vez que el se perdía lo encontraba ahí, incluso sabía que habia ido porque queria comunicarse con Hitomi.

Y en efecto ahí estaba, sentado al lado de la tumba de su hermano y con la mirada perdida. Merle se acerco lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

-Merle: Amo Van, que hace aquí se hizo de noche y hace frío, puede enfermarse, estan todos muy preocupados.  
-Van: Estuve a punto de comunicarme con ella Merle y me vió!; puedes creerlo, me vió?!  
-Merle: (abre los ojos sorprendida) De verdad?, y que paso?  
-Van: Corri lo mas rapido que pude para poder alcanzarla, pero todo se fue negro y perdí la comunicación, abri los ojos y me encontré aquí de nuevo (se encogió y puso su cara entre sus brazos). – Cuando sera el día en que pueda hablar con ella?  
-Merle: (lo abraza) Tenga fe amo Van, venga vamos que todos estan muy preocupados por ud.

-Enrique: Su majestad, estabamos muy preocupados por ud donde estaba?  
-Merle: Lo encontré en el jardin de Escaflowne, esta muy agotado y con frió, preparenle un baño caliente y llevende comida a su habitacion.  
-Enrique: Descuide srta Merle, lo coordino enseguida con Mariane. –Mariane porfavor prepare todo para su majestad.  
-Mariane: Como diga Sr Enrique.

Merle llevó a Van a su habitación, el estaba muy agotado y no había comido nada en toda la tarde y parte de la mañana.

-Merle: Por favor sientese y tome un baño, ya verá como se sentirá mejor, Mariene enseguida le traerá comida, alimentese por favor.  
-Van: Muchas gracias Merle, me bañaré pero no creo coma mucho, con todo lo que pasó no tengo mucha hambre.  
-Merle: Tenga paciencia amo Van, mañana será otro día, ya vera como se sentirá mejor.  
-Van: Eso espero yo también.  
-Merle: Por favor descanse, lo dejo para que pueda estar tranquilo.  
-Van: Si por favor, gracias.

Se tiró encima de la cama, y no se dio cuenta cuando calló rendido en un profundo sueño. A lo largo de la noche comenzó a soñar, y la vió…ahí estaba ella.

La vió a la entrada de su casa, era de noche y era invierno (igual que en Gaea), rápidamente se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, la acompañaba un joven y se veían muy cercanos, se le partió el corazón al verlos abrazarse al despedirse.

-Llegué muy tarde, lo sabía ella está con alguien mas! (Se le apretó el corazón y despertó)

Sudaba frío, estaba muy agitado, temblaba y tenía el corazón muy apretado, quiso gritar de rabia pero como sabia que iba despertar al resto y se contuvo. Se levantó de su cama para mirar la Luna.

-Porque tiene que pasar esto?!, lo intenté muchas veces y no pude dar contigo, cuando por fin pude hacerlo es muy tarde, maldita sea!

Me formo un silencio en toda la habitación, solo se escuchaba la respiración de Van.

-Hitomi: ¿Dónde estas Van?, ¿estas con alguien mas?, ¿has tenido pretendientes?, ¿las rechazaste o me sigues esperando?, ¿Por qué no has venido, que pasa?

No podía creerlo…era su voz de nuevo, sin dudarlo le contestó.

-Van: Lo eh intentado muchas veces, pero no logro dar contigo!

Se despidieron y subió a su habitación, aún sentía el abrazo de Sanozuke recorriedola, estaba confundida y no sabía que hacer, de hecho aún sentía el abrazo de Sanozuke en su cuerpo era muy calido y cariñoso, y le dio mucho gusto recibirlo. Pero ella sabía que desde el fondo de su ser extrañaba a Van y de él quería recibir todos los abrazos del mundo, se pudo triste de solo pensarlo.

-¿Dónde estas Van?, ¿estas con alguien mas?, ¿has tenido pretendientes?, ¿las rechazaste o me sigues esperando?, ¿Por qué no has venido, que pasa?  
-Van: Lo eh intentado muchas veces, pero no logro dar contigo!

No podía creerlo…era su voz de nuevo, sin dudarlo le contestó.

-Hitomi: Van eres tu?..donde estas!?, no te veo!

" Que?, no puede ser…me contesto!"

-Van: Yo tampoco te veo!, pero puedo escucharte, por fin puedo escucharte!

Van no se dio cuenta, pero el pendiente que estaba en su velador comenzó a brillar con fuerza, como nunca antes. Un haz de luz se formo e iluminó su habitación.

Un haz de luz cubrió toda su habitación, y la llevó al lugar donde habia querido ido ir desde hace mucho tiempo.

Por fin pude actualizar :), me puse a estudiar de nuevo y la verdad no habia tenido mucho tiempo, sumado a todo este cuento del Coronavirus, se me habia olvidado escribir el fic U.U.

Ojalá les guste.

¿Como estan viviendo el Coronavirus en su país?, cuidense mucho.

Cariños a todos. 


	5. VAN Y HITOMI

EL ARGUMENTO CENTRAL DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUNRISE JAPON, KAZUKU AKANE, SHOJI KAWAMORI, ETC. HISTOMIA POR FANS PARA FANS

CAPITULO 5: VAN Y HITOMI

CAPITULO 5: VAN Y HITOMI Van se dio cuenta del haz de luz que calló en Gaea, miró en la ventana y se dio cuenta donde había caído, el Jardín de Escaflowne y sin dudarlo abrió sus alas y voló rumbo a su amada.

Hacía frió y estaba húmedo producto que habia llovido durante toda la tarde, y ahí estaba tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente y mojada en el pasto, Van la reconoció inmediatamente.

-Van: Hitomi, contestame Hitomi!, estas bien?, despierta!

Hitomi no contestaba, esta mojada y ardía en fiebre, pese a ello como un susurro a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Van, hablandole desesperadamente.

-Hitomi: Van, eres tu, de verdad eres tu?  
-Van: Si Hitomi soy yo!  
-Hitomi: Te extrañé tanto (se desmayó de nuevo en sus brazos)

Van la toma en sus brazos con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla y la llevó al palacio, era de noche y todos dormían, no quiso hacer ruido y subió por las escaleras bajo absoluto silencio.

Entraron a su habitación, ella estaba toda mojada y seguía inconciente, asi que tuvo que quitarle la ropa para secarla y ponerle ropa limpia (usó uno de sus camisones, ya que no tenía nada más a la mano), luego la puso dentro de la cama para que agarrara temperatura sin taparla mucho ya que ardía en fiebre, busco trapos húmedos para colocarle en la frente y asi bajarle un poco la fiebre.

Miles de pensamientos estaban en su cabeza, por más que la miraba aún no asimilaba que estaba junto a el y por si fuera poco semi desnuda, se veía tan hermosa que no podía creerlo, le había crecido el pelo y los tres años que habían pasado desde que se habían visto hicieron cambiar un poco su cuerpo para hacerla aún mas hermosa, tenia menos facciones de niña y ante sus ojos seguía siendo la mujer más linda que había visto en toda su vida. No quiso perturbar su sueño, ya habría tiempo para abrazarla y ternerla junto a el; lo primero era cuidarla y tratar de bajarle la fiebre, asi que estuvo casi toda la noche cambiandole los paños fríos de su frente, finalmente la fiebre cedió, se alibió tanto que cayó profundamente dormido de cansancio, pero estaba feliz porque estaba con ella.

A la mañana siguiente el despertó muy temprano (cerca de las 7 AM), abrió los ojos para cerciorarse que ella estaba bien y así ella, estaba profundamente dormida. Se quedó a su lado sin hacer ruido, pero no se contuvo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó junto a su pecho, ella inconcientemente extendió sus brazos y lo abrazó.

Era la sensación más calida que el haya sentido jamás, su corazón latía muy fuerte, sentía su respiración junto a el, comenzó a acaricierle el pelo lentamente porque no quería despertarla. Pasó aproximadamente una hora y ella comenzó a reaccionar, levantó su cara lentamente hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hitomi: Van, eres tu?  
-Van: (le acarició la cara, y puso su frente junto a la de ella) Sí soy yo.  
-Hitomi: Te extrañe tanto, no sabes cuanto.  
-Van: Si fue tanto como yo a ti, entonces fue muchisimo.

Ella comenzó a llorar de felicidad -el la besó-, luego cerró los ojos y fue tal como ella imaginó, se derritió de amor, no fue como con Akira y Rimudo sus ex novios, se desbordó por dentro, ambos abrieron los ojos y se tomaron los rostros el uno del otro y volvieron a besarse con delicadeza, con amor.

-Van: Te amo Hitomi -Hitomi: Y yo a ti.

Volvieron abrazarse con más fuerza que antes y cayeron dormidos, felices.

Subí dos capítulos al tiro *o*

Que romantico el capitulo *O*, me gustó como quedó. Sus reviews son bienvenidos

Ojalá les guste.

Cariños a todos. 


	6. BIENVENIDA

EL ARGUMENTO CENTRAL DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUNRISE JAPON, KAZUKU AKANE, SHOJI KAWAMORI, ETC. HISTOMIA POR FANS PARA FANS

CAPITULO 6: BIENVENIDA

Le costaba asimilar que de la noche a la mañana estuviera de regreso en Gaea, pasaron muy rapido las cosas no cabia duda, pensaba en todas cosas que habia en la tierra, sus padres, su hermano, Yukari, Amano, la Universidad, su carrera y tantas otras cosas, y …Sanozuke. El era un buen muchacho y habia sido muy cariñoso con ella, tanto asi que habia considerado darle una oportunidad, ella estaba en una situacion complicada y merecia ser feliz, volver a Gaea rompió todos los esquemas.

" Quien iba a pensar que hasta ayer pensaba seriamente darle una oportunidad a Sanozuke y ahora estoy aquí, al lado del hombre que nunca olvidé, por quien por mas que la vida me daba razones para pasar pagina, siempre me negué.

Te ves tan lindo, nunca habiamos estado tan cerca y ahora es como si no hubiera espacio entre nosotros. El tiempo no ha pasado en vano en ti, tu cuerpo a cambiado y estas más apuesto que antes, nunca habia sentido tu olor y tu respiracion, es como un sueño".

En eso lo siente moverse.

-Van: Hitomi?  
-Hitomi: Sí, aquí estoy, no me he movido de aquí.  
-Van: Qué estabas haciendo?  
-Hitomi: Estaba mirando como dormías, que veías tan bonito!  
-Van: Me hubieses despertado.  
-Hitomi: Te veías perfecto, no quise hacerlo -Van: ¿Cómo se sientes?, ayer ardias en fiebre -Hitomi: Estoy bien, gracias por cuidarme anoche 😊  
-Van: Estaba preocupado, no queria que nada te pasara.  
-Hitomi: Gracias.  
-Van: Ven aca 😊-la abraza-.

Su abrazo fue largo y apretado y su beso fue tan calido como el de la noche anterior.

-Hitomi: Ha sido una bienvenida muy bonita -Van: Te esperé mucho tiempo, no podía ser de otra forma, al menos para mi.  
-Hitomi: (deja de abrazarlo), Yo pensé que nunca más nos veríamos, en algunas oportunidades sentia que te querias comunicar conmigo pero no pasaba nada, no funcionaba.  
-Van: Lo intenté muchas veces, pero no podia manejar el pendiente tan bien como tu, pese a mis esfuerzos y mis ganas de verte, no pasaba nada.  
-Hitomi: Yo estuve a punto de…..(prefirió quedarse callada, no queria dar esa información…no en ese momento).  
-Van: Si lo sé, cuando te vi ayer estabas con otra persona, se despidieron y se abrazaron como si fueran novios, creeme que me dio mucha rabia y pena, no supe que hacer.  
-Hitomi: Van…  
-Van: Si estas con el Hitomi yo…no….no puedo decirte nada, llegué muy tarde (se le apretó el pecho y bajó la mirada).  
-Hitomi: Con el yo….bueno, estuve a punto de darle una oportunidad, de hecho en ese momento cuando seguramente nos viste abrazados fue cuando me lo propuso.  
-Van: ¿Y que le dijiste?  
-Hitomi: Le dije que lo iba a pensar, pero no le di una respuesta definitiva.  
-Van: ¿ Y que vas hacer ahora?  
-Hitomi: Por el momento quedarme aquí, contigo.  
-Van: "Por el momento", ya veo.  
-Hitomi: Van, yo nunca pude olvidarme de ti, quise re hacer mi vida un par de veces pero no lo logré, de hecho tuve dos novios.  
-Van: ¿Dos novios?  
-Hitomi: Si y los quise mucho, pero no pude amar a ninguno.  
-Van: ¿ A ninguno, y como?  
-Hitomi: Dentro de mi aun queria cumplir mi promesa de que jamás te olvidaría, me aconsejaron muchas veces dejar mi pasado atrás, pero no quise, quería seguir queriendote, estando lejos comprendí que lo que yo realmente te amaba. Cuando me dijiste "te amo" ayer en la noche y yo te respondi "yo también", es porque es cierto Van, te amo.  
-Van: -"Osea dentro de todo ella me esperó, que alegría!"- Yo te busqué todos los días, y también te esperé, y no pude estar con nadie. Si estuviste con otras personas no te juzgo, lo importante es que estas aquí y que como nos acabamos de declarar, nos amamos.  
-Hitomi: 😊  
-Van: Son mas 10 de la mañana, tienes hambre?  
-Hitomi: Sí, mucha!  
-Van: Nuestra dama de confianza se llama Mariane y cocina muy bien, le voy a decir que nos traiga algo aquí a la habitación, quieres comer algo en especial?  
-Hitomi: Me gustaria leche tibia, pan y frutas.

Van se levanta y sale de la habitación.

-Merle: Amo Van, buenos días!  
-Van: Buenos días Merle, es bueno verte, has visto a Mariane por ahí?  
-Merle: la vi irse al primer piso, necesita algo?  
-Van: Si dile, que me traiga algo de comer a la habitación, amanecí con apetito asi que quiero dos vasos de leche tibia, pan, frutas y algo más para comer.  
-Merle: Veo que se siente mejor amo, que alegría!, de hecho es raro que amanezca con tanto apetito, ultimamente no se ha alimentado bien. Anoche cuando lo fui a buscar al jardín de Escaflowne, estaba muy derrotado y pense que hoy no iba a levantarse, ¿Qué le paso, amaneció diferente?, ¡parece otra persona!.  
-Van: Tengo novedades frente a eso, pero despues hablaremos, ahora anda y dile a Mariane que traiga lo que pedi a mi habitacion.  
-Merle: Enseguida.

-Hitomi: ¿¡Esa era Merle, porque no dejaste que pasara!?  
-Van: ¿Es que te cuento un secreto?  
-Hitomi: Cual?  
-Van: Esta mañana, te quiero solo para mi…es resto puede esperar 😊  
-Hitomi: -se ruboriza- 😊  
-

-Mariane: Majestad, su comida.  
-Van: Enseguida, -abre la puerta sin dejar que vea hacia adentro-. Gracias Mariane, puedes marcharte.  
-Mariane: Buen provecho.

Van entra la comida a la habitación.

-Van: Ven vamos, comamos que tengo hambre.  
-Hitomi: Con todo lo que paso anoche, se me habia olvidado que tenia hambre…ahora que todo esta más tranquilo, mi estomago esta rugiendo ejejeje.  
-Van: Tienes razón

Terminaron de comer.

-Van: Tienes ganas de hacer algo especial?, me gustaria ir al jardin de Escaflowne, me acompañas?  
-Hitomi: Jardin de Escaflowne?, que es eso?  
-Van: Asi lo llamamos, es el lugar donde hice descansar a Escafowne despues de la guerra, es muy hermoso te va a encantar!.  
-Hitomi: Que bonito suena, vamos!. Pero mi ropa esta mojada, que hago?  
-Van: Tienes razón, te molestaría usar uno de mis pantalones y poleras mientras te consigo ropa nueva?  
-Hitomi: Por mi bien, genial. Demenos una ducha y salgamos, puedo entrar yo primero?.

Van, no se habia dado cuenta, pero era la primera vez que vería a Hitomi solo cubierta por una toalla.

Me motive *.* ejejeje

El fic esta en la face romantica ejejej y queda otro poco más todabía

Ojalá les guste.

Cariños a todos. 


	7. PASEO MATUTINO Y PRESENTACIÓN EN SOCIEDA

EL ARGUMENTO CENTRAL DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUNRISE JAPON, KAZUKU AKANE, SHOJI KAWAMORI, ETC. HISTOMIA POR FANS PARA FANS

CAPITULO 7: PASEO MATUTINO Y PRESENTACIÓN EN SOCIEDAD.

-Van: Hitomi, estas lista?  
-Hitomi: -En la ducha- Ya salgo!, –Sale de la ducha- Donde esta la ropa que me mencionaste me ibas a prestar?  
-Van: -Silencio-

Van quedo sin palabras, se sonrojó y la quedó mirando en silencio, la noche anterior le había quitado la ropa para sacarle la que estaba mojada, pero no la vió con los ojos que la miraba ahora, era un espectaculo para su vista, pudo apreciar mejor su figura y su piel blanca, tal como se percató la noche anterior su cuerpo cambió durante los tres años no que no se habían visto haciendolo aun más hermoso, se le erizó la piel.

-Hitomi: Van, que pasa?  
-Van: Es que estas…no estoy acostumbrado a verte asi –dejo de mirarla a los ojos-  
-Hitomi: -"Verdad que estoy sólo en toalla", se sonroja- De veras tienes razón!. Me puedes buscar la ropa? –Se apresuró en hacer la pregunta-  
-Van: - reacciona y busca lo que hitomi necesitaba - Sí, toma aquí esta!  
-Hitomi: Gracias 😊, ahora entra tu a la ducha para que pueda vestirme.  
-Van: Ok ya vuelvo.  
-Van: -Sale de la ducha-. Veo que ya estas lista.  
-Hitomi: Si, como me veo?  
-Van: -Silencio-  
-Hitomi: Que pasa? 😊  
-Van: Es que te ves tan tierna con mi ropa, parece mentira que nos estemos enfrentando a esta situación tan intima, tan de nosotros. – Se acerca a Hitomi y la abraza –  
-Hitomi: Van espera, estas solo en toa...  
-Van: - Se da cuenta-, no importa… abrazame 😊  
-Hitomi: … 😊. Estoy tan contenta de estar aca, de verte y abrazarte.  
-Van: Tres largos años para estar asi, imaginate como estoy…muy feliz. –la besa-. Te amo.  
-Hitomi: Y yo a ti Van.  
-Van: Bueno vamos?, voy al baño a vestirme y salimos.

-Hitomi: Como salimos? no puede vernos nadie.  
-Van: Como crees?, volando 😊, ven agarrate

-  
Hitomi alucino en sus brazos, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veia sus alas, tan hermosas, les gustaban mucho, le transmitían paz y seguridad.

-Hitomi: Van, tus alas...son hermosas, las extrañaba.  
-Van: Y yo extrañaba volar contigo 😊

-Van: Mira, llegamos -Hitomi: Vaya…es hermoso!  
-Van: Ven, te voy a mostrar donde esta Escaflowne.

Y ahí estaba, tan grandioso como antes, el paso del tiempo no habia borrado su imponente apareciencia.

-Hitomi: Es tan asombroso como lo recordaba, esta dormido..y pensar que tiene un poder de lucha tan grande. El energist donde esta?  
-Van: Lo tengo resguardado en el palacio, en un lugar seguro. Escaflowne seguira dormido, estamos en tiempo de paz gracias a Dios, fue un buen compañero, le agradezco mucho.  
-Van: Ahora ven mira, aquí esta la tumba de mi hermano.  
-Hitomi: Ya veo, Folken.  
-Van: -Le habla a la tumba- Mira hermano quien regreso, es Hitomi la recuerdas?. Estoy feliz hermano, permite por favor que el tiempo que pasemos juntos sea lo más bonito posible. – Se voltea y ve a Hitomi a los ojos- , ya que no sé cuando tiempo será – le cambia el semblante, a triste-.  
-Hitomi: - Sigue mirandolo a los ojos- No.. no sé cuanto tiempo será. – Silencio.  
-Van: -Silencio, la continua mirando- Pero lo vamos a disfrutar verdad?  
-Hitomi: - Se acerca el y lo mira aún mas cerca a los ojos casi piel con piel - . Como si el mundo se acabara mañana…

Se besaron lentamente y se sumergieron en un largo abrazo.

-Van: Ven sentemonos – a los pies de Escaflowne-.  
-Hitomi: - Se sienta a su lado- Abrazame si?

Y asi se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, y cayeron dormidos.

-Van: - Despierta- Hitomi, despierta nos quedamos dormidos.  
-Hitomi: - Abre los ojos lentamente- Mmm?, tienes razón.  
-Van: Vamos al palacio, Merle se pondrá muy feliz de verte.

-  
Regresaron al palacio tal como habían acordado, y entraron por el balcón sin que nadie lo notara.

-Van: Esperame acá, voy a buscar a Merle, quiero que sea la primera en verte.  
-Hitomi: Si!, me encantaría.

Van sale de la habitación en busca de Merle, pero no fue necesario buscar demasiado porque lo sorprende en pleno pasillo.

-Merle: Amo Van!, donde estaba?!, lo fui a buscar a su habitación hace un rato para cenar y no estaba, le pedí a los guardias que lo buscaran y no lo encontraron, no me diga que fue de nuevo al jardín de Escaflowne?, despues de verlo esta mañana de tan buen humor no pensé que fuera ir de nuevo tan pronto, seguro esta ud bien?  
-Van: Si Merle, perfectamente, pero no fui solo. Ven acompañame, te tengo una sorpresa!.  
-Merle: No fue solo?, y con quien entonces?, no entiendo.  
-Van: Ven apurate vamos, es una sorpresa – abre la puerta de la habitación-. Esta es la novedad que te queria contar esta mañana de porque amaneci de buen humor.  
-Hitomi: Merle, soy yo.  
-Merle: Pero que diablos…Hi…Hitomi?!, no puede ser!. Van! Porque no me dijiste nada!  
-Van: Quise esperar un poco a darte la sorpresa, además quería estar con Hitomi.  
-Merle: - Sale corriendo donde Hitomi, corre abrazarla- Hitomi, que alegria!  
-Hitomi: Merle!, mi queria gata 😊.  
-Merle: Te extrañamos mucho!, verdad amo Van?  
-Van: Muchisimo!  
-Merle: Pero que pasó, como llegaste, cuando!?  
-Hitomi: En la madrugada, paso todo muy rapido.  
-Merle: Y esa ropa?, amo Van es de usted?  
-Van: Si, se la pasé esta mañana. Ayer el rayo de luz calló en el jardin de Escaflowne, y como como sabes llovió mucho anoche y se mojó entera, le tuve que prestar ropa limpia. Le dio un fiebre terrible, tuve que ponerle paños fríos para bajarle la fiebre.  
-Merle: Hitomi estas bien!, te sientes mejor?  
-Hitomi: Si Van cuidó de mi toda la noche, ahora estoy bien.  
-Merle: Y salieron del Palacio y tu convaleciente!, amo Van como pudo!?  
-Hitomi: Ya estoy bien Merle, no te preocupes.  
-Merle: Como quieres que no me preocupe, te quiero mucho tonta! – la abraza de nuevo-.  
-Hitomi: Merle…😊  
-Van: A todo esto, Merle podrías y a buscar a Marianne, para que lave y seque la ropa de Hitomi?, además podriamos ir a cenar.  
-Merle: Si a cena esta lista, no hemos comido tampoco, lo andabamos buscando.  
-Van: Entonces bajemos.

-  
Bajaron los tres al comedor.

-Van: Merle, dile a Marianne que ya estamos listos, dile que coloque en la mesa 2 de puestos más y anda a buscar a Enrique y a Rifus –el menor de los miembros del consejo, el más allegado a Van-, es una ocación especial.  
-Merle: Marianne, encontré al amo Van!, ahora si podemos comer. Dijo además que pongan tres puestos más, hoy tendremos invitados extra a la mesa.  
-Marianne: Invitados, tres?...bueno, como diga Sra Merle.  
-Merle: Si!, y tenemos a uno en especial, te vas a sorprender!.

Merle, va en buscar de Enrique.

-Enrique: Srta Merle, me andaba buscando, que necesita?  
-Merle: El amo Van te quiere invitar a ti a Rifus a cenar, lo puedes ir a buscar por favor?  
-Enrique: Cenar, yo?, si, encantado!...voy a buscar enseguida a Rifus.

Llegaron Enrique y Rifus al comedor, y al entrar se encuentran con Van, Hitomi y Merle.

-Enrique: Su majestad es ud muy amable en invitarnos, muchas gracias -Rifus: Si realmente fue una sorpresa.  
-Van: Los invite, porque es una ocasión muy especial y feliz para mi y quería compartirla con uds.  
-Rifus: Ya veo, muchas gracias por la confianza, de verdad no lo esperabamos.  
-Van: Les quería mostrar una muy inesperada visita que llego anoche a palacio, aquí esta Hitomi Kansaki, nuestra amiga de la Luna Fantasma que nos ayudó durante la guerra con Zaiback.  
-Enrique: La Srta Kansaki! Santo Cielo, que sorpresa. Un gusto tenerla por aca, Srta!  
-Hitomi: El gusto es mío 😊. –Se para y va abrazar a cada uno-  
-Rifus: - Recibe el abrazo – De verdad no es necesario Srta, muchas gracias!  
-Enrique: -También recibe el abrazo-, un gusto verla Srta Kansaki.  
-Van: Marianne ven, saluda a Hitomi!  
-Marianne: Me llamó su majestad?  
-Van: Si, ven a saludar!, ella es Hitomi Kansaki, es de quien te he hablado tantas veces.  
-Marianne: Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla Srta Hitomi, es verdad su majestad me ha hablado mucho de ud, un gusto conocerla – la abraza-  
-Hitomi: Un gusto conocerte Marianne.  
-Marianne: Les traigo enseguida la cena, deben tener hambre 😊

Y pasaron la velada conversando sobre la visita de Hitomi, le hicieron preguntas de diversos tipos, le contaron algunos pormenores de Fanelia y de Gaea en general. Todos quedaron encantados con ella.

Hola a todos, Regresé *O*!

Que el coronavirus no detenga el fic! - aunque la cuarentena y teletrabajo ayudan a tener mas tiempo para escribir-

Me gusto como quedó el cap, espero a uds también 3

Cariños a todos #quedateencasa 


	8. AMIGOS Y DUDAS

EL ARGUMENTO CENTRAL DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUNRISE JAPON, KAZUKU AKANE, SHOJI KAWAMORI, ETC. HISTOMIA POR FANS PARA FANS

CAPITULO 8: AMIGOS Y DUDAS

-Van: Estaba delicioso Marianne, hoy te luciste! -Marianne: Muchas gracias su majestad, pero no es para tanto.  
-Hitomi: De verdad Sra Marianne, estaba muy bueno.  
-Marianne: Que bueno tenerla por aca Srta. Hitomi…el rey esta de muy buen humor, hasta cuando se quedara por aca?  
-Hitomi: Aun no lo sé, el mayor tiempo posible…eso espero.  
-Van: - le brillaron los ojos al saberlo – Seria, muy bueno 😊  
-Enrique: Sería un honor seguir teniendola por aca.  
-Rifus: Un honor sin duda.  
-Hitomi: Gracias.  
-Enrique: Bueno su majestar con el permiso de los presentes, me retiro es hora de ir a dormir.  
-Rifus: Tienes razón, es buena hora…muchas gracias su majestad por la invitación.  
-Van: No se preocupen, nos vemos mañana, gracias por venir!. -Merle: Si amo Van, vayan a descansar, fue un largo día.  
-Van: - Se dirige a Hitomi- Estas muy cansada, te quieres ir a dormir?  
-Hitomi: Si, estoy cansada…donde voy a dormir?  
-Merle: Ya pedi que te prepararan una habitación, ya debe estar lista. - Amo Van, de hecho queda cerca de la suya, la puede llevar?, es la que esta al principio del pasillo, la dejamos abierta.  
-Van: Vamos entonces, ven Hitomi acompañame.  
-Hitomi: Si!

Se dirigieron lentamente a sus habitaciones, habian pasado muchas cosas y el día habia pasado muy rapido, estaban agotados. Despues de estar juntos en la mañana en ese momento tan intimo viendose mutuamente salir de la ducha, Van pensó que esa noche la pasarian juntos -Merle sin querer arruinó sus planes-.

-" Esta bien, no puedo pretender que apenas llegase dormiría inmediatamente con ella…pero anoche y en la mañana fue tan magico, sentirla junto a mi fue lo maximo, es mejor esperar, no es que quiera inmediatamente tener relaciones con ella, pero es que…tenerla junta mi es lo mas….Por Dios Van calmate!".

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Hitomi, Van no quería pero la tuvo que dejar ahí.

-Van: Llegamos, esta es!...mi habitación esta a 3 puertas más alla por si necesitas algo.  
-Hitomi: Muchas gracias. Van yo….  
-Van: Estas bien?  
-Hitomi: Si, mucho – le sonríe-  
-Van: Estas segura? – "no me digas que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo"- (la abraza). Estoy muy contecto de que estés aca, te gustaría que invite a Millerna, Dryden, Chid y…Alen? – se puso nervioso-, estoy seguro que se pondrán muy feliz de verte.  
-Hitomi: Si!, me encantaría…los extraño. Buenas noches Van, gracias por todo.  
-Van: - la besa -. Esta bién, buenas noches.

Hitomi entró a su habitación y vio que su ropa (que usa en la tierra) estaba lista y seca encima de su cama.

Al día siguiente tal como si hubieran estado sincronizados se despertaron a la misma hora, Hitomi estaba de muy buen animo, ya que vería dentro de poco a sus amigos y …..Alen.

\- "como estará, que sera de el?, seguira igual de guapo que antes?, me da un poco de nervios verlo de nuevo, no sé como reaccionaré…en un pasado estuve enamorada de el" .

Esa mañana se quería ver linda, se dio cuenta que Merle le dejó en la habitación algunos articulos de cuidado personal, shampoo, jabón, un peine y un perfume. – " Todo huele maravilloso!, quiero ver la cara que pondrá Van a verme así " jajajaja.

Van por su parte también estaba de buen animo, y sin darse cuenta también inconscientemente se arregló más de lo normal. Termino de vertirse y arreglarse y fue a buscar a Hitomi para desayunar.

-Van: -toca la puerta- Hitomi, buenos días!, estas lista?  
-Hitomi: Si, pasa!  
-Van: -abre la puerta- Hito…. (queda mudo)

Hitomi, estaba lista y se veía hermosa, tenía el pelo húmedo que le daba un toque relajado y fresco, se habia puesto su ropa de siempre (la de la Luna Fantasma) y el perfume que le regaló Merle. Van quedó sin palabras, era muy extraño en Gaea ver a una mujer con pantalones, ya que la cultura en aquel lugar era mas tradicional en cuanto a lo femenino, pero ella los lucia y usaba con naturalidad, tanto que en ella la hacía ver aún más femenina. El olor del perfume era a jazmines y rosas y cubrió toda la habitación, fue un deleite para Van.

-Hitomi: Jajajaja Te quedaste mudo!, tan fea me veo?  
-Van: No! Al contrario – se ruboriza - . -Van: Merle nos espera.

Bajaron al comedor a desayudar y Van le pidió a Enrique que les diera la noticia a sus amigos que Hitomi estaba en Gaea y que eran bienvenidos en Fanelia para que la vinieran a ver, solicitud que Enrique cumplió enseguida.

-Merle: Que bueno, vendran nuestros amigos!, excelente idea amo Van en invitarlos, estoy segura que vendran, hace tiempo no los vemos y estoy seguro que querran ver a Hitomi.  
-Hitomi: Los extraño a todos.  
-Van: - "En especial a Alen me imagino pensó"- (se quedó callado).

Pasaron tres días mas o menos y los primeros en aparecer fueron Millerna y Dryden, llegaron ansiosos y querían ver a Hitomi, y lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar por ella.

-Guardias del palacio: Bievenidos su majestad, un gusto tenerlos en Fanelia, deben estar muy cansados, enseguida los llevaremos a palacio pongance cómodos.  
-Millerna: Muy buenos días, si! venimos muy cansados, gracias por llevarnos.  
-Dryden: No hagas fuerza mi amor, le puede hacer daño al bebé. Tome guardia, aquí esta nuestro equipaje.  
-Guardia: No se preocupe tome asiento.

En palacio:

-Dryden: Nuestro querido Van Fanel Rey de Fanelia!, un gusto verte querido amigo!  
-Van: Bienvenidos amigos, miren quien esta aca!  
-Millerna: Hitomi querida!  
-Hitomi: Millerna, estas embarazada!, felicidades! (corre abrazarla)  
-Millerna: Bueno como te diste cuenta con Dryden nos reconciliamos, mi pansa es la prueba! ajajajajajaj -Hitomi: Estas hermosa 😊  
-Dryden: Si, el embarazo ha sido toda una odisea!, ni te imaginas los antojos que se le ocurren! Ajajjaja. Bienvenida Hitomi, apenas nos enteramos que habias llegado vinimos enseguida, Millerna insistió mucho!  
-Millerna: Como no iba a querer verla, la extrañabamos mucho!  
-Van: Vengan adelante, bienvenidos!

-Van: Marianne por favor, puedes servir el desayuno.  
-Marianne: Si señor enseguida.  
-Van: Los estabamos esperando para desayunar, tomen asiento.  
-Millerna: Muchas gracias, la verdad tengo un poco de hambre -Dryden: Es que comes por dos mi amor! Ajajajaj -Millerna: No me molestes! Ajajaj -Millerna: Cuentanos Hitomi, cuando llegaste, como?  
-Hitomi: Pasó todo muy rapido, estoy desde hace 4 días, llegue de madrugada aparecí en el jardín de Escaflowne.  
-Millerna: Hace 4 días llovío muy fuerte de noche, te sientes bien…no te enfermaste?  
-Van: Cuando la fui a buscar, llegó mojada y con fiebre.  
-Millerna: Dios, pero Hitomi estas bien?  
-Hitomi: Si, ya estoy bien muchas gracias, me cuidaron mucho 😊.  
-Van: - Se sonrojó-

-Enrique: Amo Van, el Sr Alen Schezar acaba de llegar a palacio.  
-Van: Al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar! Ajajja. Diganle a los guardias que lo dejen pasar y lo traigan aca, lo saludaremos aquí directamente.  
-Enrique: Enseguida.  
-Hitomi: Alen….(se quedo muda)

Enrique fue a buscar a Alen a la puerta del palacio, le encargo su caballo a los guardias y se dirigió a la sala, le sorprendió mucho al ver que el palacio estaba completamente restaurado,.

-" Se nota que han hecho un gran trabajo, esta casi igual al que habia antes que Fanelia fuera destruida, felicitaré a Van cuando lo vea. Estoy un poco nervioso, veré a Hitomi otra vez, imagino que estará aún mas hermosa que antes, no sé como reaccionaré al verla"

-Alen: Hola a todos!  
-Van: Bienvenido Alen, que bueno que llegaste!. Recién también llegaron Millerna y Dryden, no se toparon en el camino?  
-Alen: Sigues igual que siempre Van, un gusto verte querido amigo.  
-Millerna: Alen!  
-Alen: Tienes pansa….estas embarazada! (va abrazarla), felicidades a ambos, que sea un hermoso bebé.  
-Dryden: Muchas gracias (se dan un apreton de manos)  
-Hitomi: Y a mi no me vas a saludar?! 😊  
-Alen: Hi…Hi..Hitomi! (la mira de arriba abajo), estas hermosa!  
-Van: - intenta disimular su cara de odio y celos-  
-Hitomi: Alen! (lo abraza), que bueno que llegaste!, siempre tan galante ajajaja -Alen: Un gusto verte despues de tanto tiempo!, y bueno chicos a uds también ejejej -Millerna: Mentiroso, solo querias ver a Hitomi ajajjaja (se queda callada al ver la cara de celos de Van)  
-Van: Toma asiento, desayuna con nosotros.  
-Alen: Muchas gracias!

Para desgracia de Van, el unico puesto que quedaba disponible era el que estaba entre Millerna y Hitomi, por dentro se disgustó mucho pero no le quedó mas remedio que resignarse.

-" Diablos, estoy celoso!, invité a Alen porque es amigo nuestro y porque Hitomi se que quería verlos a todos. Pero maldita sea como la miró, se le salieron los ojos!, bueno en realidad Hitomi esta más bella que nunca, yo también quedo sin aliento cuando nos quedamos solos y la puedo ver con detenimiento. Hitomi por favor, que no sigas interesada en el , tanto tiempo sin vernos para que pase esto…diablos estoy muy inseguro, controlate Van!"

Holi, como estan todos?, me imagino que en su casa cuidandose!

Me demoré un poco en actualizar, estuve un poco ocupada y el cap se hizo un poco largo.

Queda harto fic!

Cariños a todos #quedateencasa 


	9. PASEO, CELOS Y MÁS CELOS

EL ARGUMENTO CENTRAL DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUNRISE JAPON, KAZUKU AKANE, SHOJI KAWAMORI, ETC. HISTOMIA POR FANS PARA FANS

CAPITULO 9: PASEO, CELOS Y MÁS CELOS

Al día siguiente en la tarde llega Chid de Godashim, Van y los demás estaban almorzando cuando lo vieron entrar, todos se pusieron muy felices de verlo, en especial Alen, ya que no veía a su hijo desde hace ya un par de meses (iba cada cierta cantidad de veces, como "visita militar"), y Chid al mismo tiempo se puso muy feliz de ver a su padre (si, ya lo sabía).

-Alen: Chid, como estas jovencito…no tan jovencito ejejejej, ven dame un abrazo.  
-Chid: Alen!...

Como todos sabían que eran padre e hijo y les conmovió mucho la escena, y les dio cosa interrumpirlos, asi que dejaron que solos los saludaran a ellos.

-Chid: Donde esta Hitomi?, quiero verla!  
-Hitomi: Aquí estoy 😊  
-Chid: Hitomi! – la abraza- , cuando llegaste?  
-Hitomi: Hace 4 días.  
-Chid: Gracias Van por avisarnos a todos que llegó Hitomi, todos la extrañabamos me imagino.  
-Millerna: Si, mucho..verdad Dryden?  
-Dryden: Si, como no quererla.  
-Alen: Si, te extrañ…extrañamos! –" diablos me equivoque" –  
-Van: - Maldito zorro….!- se quedo callado, Alen se dio cuenta.

Finalmente todos terminan de almorzar. Van les propone ir todos de paseo a Irini y quedarse en la propiedad real que hay ahí.

-Van: Les parece si vamos a Irini?, podríamos quedarnos en la propiedad de la familia Fanel que hay por allá, no es tan grande como el castillo pero todos estaremos muy cómodos.  
-Dryden: Mientas Millerna y el bebé puedan estar bien..  
-Millerna: Vamos amor, no pasara nada no seas exagerado ajajaj -Dryden: Pero tu sabes que me preocupo! -Hitomi: Muy bien que te preocupes de tu esposa Dryden!, Millerna debe sentirse muy feliz!  
-Millerna: Ni que lo digas, a veces se pasa y no me deja hacer nada!

Todos se rieron ya que encontraron la excusa perfecta para burlarse de Dryden y en general reirse entre todos, fue un momento muy agradable.

Al llegar prendieron fuego (era invierno y hacía frío), y cada uno se puso cómodo en sus habitaciones, Hitomi, Alen, Van, Merle, Chid en habitaciones separadas, a excepcion de Millerna y Dryden que tenían una habitación para los dos juntos.

Estaba próxima la hora de almorzar, asi que todos ayudaron un poco para preparar el almuerzo.

-Dryden: No amor, ud descanse no se esfuerce, no ve le puedo hacer daño al bebé.  
-Millerna: Ay! No seas exagerado no estoy invalida!  
-Dryden: Bueno…despues no me alegues que te duele la pansa, mañosa.

Al finalizar de preparar todo, se dispusieron a poner la mesa, colocar los platos y servir el almuerzo. Hitomi y Merle se ofrecieron a servir la comida, y uno a uno les fueron sirviendo los platos.

-Merle: Toma Hitomi, aquí hay dos un listos.  
-Hitomi: Ok voy!, - Dryden, Millerna, para uds.  
-Merle: Aquí va dos mas!.  
-Hitomi: Ok! Chid, Alen toma aquí tienen.  
-Alen: Muchas gracias, presio…. – se lo dice mirandola, y tratando de rozar sus dedos con los suyos.  
-Hitomi: Van, para ti 😊 – lo mira con una sonrisa, que iluminó su rostro-  
-Van: Muchas Gracias – se lo dijo con voz tosca y seca, estaba celoso-

Al comer, Van y Hitomi quedaron juntos, y al lado de los Dryden y Millerna, al lado contrario de la mesa, Merle al frente de Van, Alen al frente de Hitomi (para desgracia de Van), y al costado de este ultimo, Chid. Alen, al estar en una posición privilegiada respecto a Hitomi trataba de buscar su mirada disimuladamente, pero no lo suficiente para que Van no se diera cuenta, asi que lo mirada con cara de pocos amigos.

Van: "Ay no lo soporto, apenas la vió de nuevo le y esta coqueteando!, no se da cuenta que ella volvió primero a Fanelia, y no por el precisamente…si no fuera porque es parte de nuestro grupo de amigos, no lo hubiese invitado. Tampoco pensé que el sintiera cosas por Hitomi despues de tanto tiempo, es como si al verla de nuevo le florecieron todas las cosas, es molesto!. Hitomi por favor, no caigas en su juego!"

Al mismo tiempo Van trataba de consentir a Hitomi en todo lo que podía, le acercaba las cosas de comer y le servía jugo cuando lo necesitaba, Hitomi se daba cuenta y le sonreía y le brillaban los ojos (esa sonrisa no era la misma que ella le daba a Alen, ya que era neutral, pero como Van estaba al lado de ella, por el angulo, no alcanzaba a darse cuenta de eso).

Al terminar de comer, fue turno de los hombres retirar los platos, Alen y Chid se encargaron de eso y los demás los miraron con gran agrado ya que padre e hijo se ayudaban mutuamente, sumado a que Alen no sabía que Chid ya sabia que el era su papá.  
-Merle: Amo Van, porque no vamos todos a dar un paseo al lago, es bonito.  
-Van: Si!, les parece a todos si salimos al lago a dar un paseo, abriguense que hace frío!

Todos se arroparon y salieron rumbo al lago, quedaba cerca asi que fueron caminando. Van intentaba estar cerca de Hitomi todo el tiempo, no queria que Alen se le acercara.

-Van: Te ha gustado el lugar, es bonito verdad?  
-Hitomi: Si es precioso. Sabes?, gracias por esto…es muy bonito estar con todos.  
-Van: Con Alen también?  
-Hitomi: Si con el tambien…bueno, con todos. Oye…te noto extraño, que pasa?  
-Van: No es nada, no te preocupes.  
-Hitomi: Estas seguro?, - lo detiene, lo mira a los ojos y le acaricia la cara-  
-Van: - No pudo decir mucho, solo le sonrió-  
-Hitomi: Supongo eso es un si…

Al llegar al lago, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el lugar era hermoso, no paraban de agradecerle a Van por llevarlos a un lugar tan bonito, que ninguno conocía por cierto. Millerna y Dryden aprovecharon de tomarse la mano y caminar, Chid trataba de acercarse a Alen lo más que podía, eran pocas las oportunidades que tenia para poder verlo, Alen a su vez le gustaba mucho ver a su hijo.

-Chid: Alen, como estas?  
-Alen: Bien y tu Chid que tal te ha parecido el lugar.  
-Chid: Muy bonito, no lo conocía…Alen, te pudo decir algo?  
-Alen: Si cuentame.  
-Chid: Yo…se que eres mi papá, y me gusta cuando me vas a ver a Godashim, ven a verme más seguido, me gusta estar contigo.  
-Alen: Chid….desde cuanto tu….  
-Chid: Me lo contó mi tía hace algun tiempo, no quise mencionartelo antes..me daba miedo.  
-Alen: Voy a verte cada vez que puedo, bueno…ahora que ya se que sabes que soy tu padre, tendrá un significado más especial, me alegro mucho…hijo.  
-Chid: Papá – abraza a Alen-  
-Alen: Anda vamos con el resto 😊.

Todos caminaron juntos a la orilla del lago, fue un día sencillo, pero todos lo disfrutaron al mucho.

Despues de pensarlo mucho, Alen decide acercarse a Hitomi, quería intentar tener un momento a solas con ella.

-Alen: Hola Hitomi, como estas?  
-Hitomi: Aquí disfrutando el paseo y tu?  
-Alen: Si, muy bonito. Sabes? Chid me dijo que sabía que yo era su papá, no sabes lo feliz que me puse!  
-Hitomi: De verdad?, que alegría Alen! – abraza a Alen - . De verdad me alegro mucho, felicidades por esta nueva etapa con tu hijo.  
-Alen: Muchas gracias. Te puedo decir algo?  
-Hitomi: Si, cuentame.  
-Alen: Sería bonito también comenzar una nueva etapa contigo, verte de nuevo fue…realmente emocionante.  
-Hitomi: Alen yo…. – Se queda callada ante sus palabras, en eso mira su alrededor y ve a Van que los miraba con cara de asombro y decepción-

Van, se queda mirando con la mirada perdida…fue como un deja bu, ya conocía la escena.

Volvi! me demoré un poco, no había tenido mucho tiempo de escribir.  
Pobre Van no?, vivir de nuevo lo mismo! noooooo  
Espero les haya gustado el cap Cariños a todas #quedateencasa 


	10. NO ME DEJES SOLO

EL ARGUMENTO CENTRAL DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUNRISE JAPON, KAZUKU AKANE, SHOJI KAWAMORI, ETC. HISTOMIA POR FANS PARA FANS

CAPITULO 10: NO ME DEJES SOLO

Van : "No puedo creerlo, no de nuevo!…aquella maldita escena que vi años atrás se volvió a repetir, es como una maldición!. Hitomi si estas de nuevo con el yo…yo…¿Por qué viniste entonces, para reencontrarte con el?, ¿para eso dijiste que querías ver a todos, como excusa para estar verlo a el?, ¿Las cosas que nos dijimos cuando llegaste, eran mentira entonces?...No, por favor no!"

Hitomi no sabía que hacer, vio a Van alejarse con cara de decepción y estaba claro que habia mal interpretado la cosas, se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Alen: Hitomi, que pasa?  
-Hitomi: No, nada…esta bien – sonríe muy falsamente-

Claramente no estaba bien, estaba todo mal!, pero ella tampoco quería que Alen se diera cuenta de la situación (al menos no forma muy notoria), pero en vista de lo sucedido, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Van, asi que tuvo que cortar la conversación con Alen.

-Hitomi: Alen disculpa, podemos conversar esto despues?...me pillaste de sorpresa con el tema, y la verdad no sé que decirte, lo siento mucho.  
-Alen: Esta bien, descuida…todo esta bien, pero no gustaría tocar el tema de nuevo.  
-Hitomi: Dejame pensarlo bueno?.

Mientras el resto seguía caminando al lado del lago, Van trató de alejarse un poco del grupo y se quedó atrás porque se quedó mirando el paisaje, no pensaba en nada…solo miraba, se le puso la mente en blanco.

Hitomi, lo miró desde lejos pero no se atrevió acercarse ya que sabía que la rechazaría, sabía que Van no es de expresar muy bien sus sentimientos y menos cuando esta ofuscado, además tampoco quería que se alterara más de la cuenta, quería evitar una pelea…aunque sabía que era casi imposible.

Van: "Lo mejor es que hable con ella primero, y despues con Alen…si, primero con ella!, quizas mal interprete las cosas, no sé, ojalá esto sea sólo un mal entendido, si no que se que voy hacer, Dios mío la amo mucho!. En la noche antes de irnos a dormir, sera un buen momento para hablar con ella o espero hasta mañana?..aunque es ella quien me debe una explicacion no es asi?"

Eran aproximadamente las 17 horas y comenzó hacer frío, por lo que decidieron regresar a la cabaña, al llegar todos se pusieron cómodos delante del fuego, Merle sirvió café y galletas para pasar el frío.

-Merle: Tomen chicos, aquí hay café y galletas para pasar el frío.  
-Millerna: Muchas gracias!  
-Chid: Gracias Merle.  
-Merle: Amo Van esta bien? – se susurra al oído- , lo noto callado desde hace un rato.  
-Van: Estoy bien Merle, no te preocupes – le sonríe falsamente –  
-Merle: No le creo nada, pero cuando lo necesite no dude en contarme bueno?  
-Van: Esta bien, gracias..pero de verdad no es nada importante – sonríe falsamente de nuevo, Merle de nuevo lo creyó nada-.

A Hitomi se le ocurrió hacer un sopa para la cena – aprovechando que hacía frío, además queria una chance para acercarse a Van, aunque sea al entregarle el plato de comida - , Chid se ofreció ayudarla a lo que ella aceptó.

-Hitomi: Gracias Chid, pero de verdad no te hubieras molestado.  
-Chid: Es que sabes, le dije a Alen que sabía que el era mi papá – se le notaba lo feliz –  
-Hitomi: Si!, me lo contó hace un rato, felicidades!  
-Chid: Asi que quiero prepararle algo rico a mi papá.  
-Hitomi: Pues empecemos, ayudame a cortar las verduras.  
-Chid: Ok, hecho.

Al terminar de cocinar invitaron todos a la mesa y comenzaron a servir los platos, Millerna tenía la ensalada lista asi que todo esta listo para comenzar a comer, Chid partió por repartirle a su papá, luego a Millerna y finalmente Dryden, y Hitomi a Merle, a Chid – le dijo que se fuera a centar –, y finalmente a Van.

-Hitomi: Toma Van aquí tienes, buen provecho – trata de rosarlo con sus manos, a lo que el accede pero con cara de no muy buenos amigos, ella lo miro con una leve sonrisa-  
-Van: "Que cínica" – no pudo decirle nada-  
-

-Merle: Y bien amigos, les que les ha parecido el día?  
-Chid: Maravilloso!, además saben, quiero contarles algo.  
-Millerna: Si! cuentanos.  
-Chid: Bueno, aunque uds nunca me lo han dicho, se es que obvio que saben que Alen es mi padre y pues bien, hace un momento atrás le confesé que lo sabía.  
-Alen: Si, me tomó por sorpresa y estamos muy felices.  
-Millerna: No saben cuanto me alegro, todos esperabamos que este momento pasara algún día, tu papá no te había querido decir, porque no quería ponerte en peligro…eres el Rey de Freid.  
-Chid: Si lo sé, pero es un alivio saber que entre el y yo ya no serán visitas de "cortesía militar", si no que el me irá a ver como su hijo.  
-Alen: Si es verdad, por fin…!

Van: " No será eso de lo que estaban hablando Hitomi y Alen?...pues bueno, que ella me explique!"

La cena transcurrió con calma y sin muchas más novedades, aunque sin duda lo que Alen y Chid fue todo un acontecimiento, todos pensaron que el paseo tuvo un toque más que especial.

Luego de cenar, tomaron té para hacer sobremesa y conversaron otro poco, pero todos estaban muy cansados y decidieron ir a descanzar, al día siguiente en la mañana despues de desayunar iban a regresar a Fanelia.

-Dryden: Buenas noches a todos!  
-Hitomi: Buenas noches chicos, que descansen -Chid: Buenas noches a todos, que descansen.

Van y Hitomi estaban nerviosos, cada uno quería ir hablar con el otro asi que actuaban de tal manera para atrasar lo más posible irse a dormir, finalmente antes de que Hitomi vaya a su habitación Van se arma de valor y va donde ella.

-Van: Hitomi podemos hablar?  
-Hitomi: Si, yo también tengo que hablar contigo.  
-Van: Bueno pues, en la tarde te vi conversar con Alen y vi que se abrazaron muy efusivamente y la verdad es que quedé muy confundido, no sé que pensar…explicame que pasa por favor, volviste con el?  
-Hitomi: Van, yo….  
-Van: Porque te quedas callada… o a caso tengo razón?  
-Hitomi: No, estas mal interpretando las cosas de verdad!, recuerdas lo que dijo Chid respecto a que le confesó a Alen que el sabía que era su papá?  
-Van: Sin duda es una buena noticia, pero eso que tiene que ver?  
-Hitomi: Bueno pues, me puse tan contenta que lo abracé para felicitarlo, eso es todo.  
-Van: Pero el abrazo fue casi, como explicarlo…como…de amor, de verdad me da rabia del solo pensarlo!  
-Hitomi: Si es verdad, fue un poco efusivo…pero es que verdad me puse muy contenta, y no pude evitar comportarme asi, disculpa si se pudo mal interpretar las cosas, se que estamos comenzando a reencontrarnos y bueno…entiendo como te sientes.  
-Van: Es que me hizo recordar cuando años atrás los vi besandose en el puente, de verdad fue muy doloroso, y ahora esto… no de nuevo!  
-Hitomi: No desconfíes, solo tengo ojos para ti mi amor - le dice esto tomandole la cara y mirandolo a los ojos, y empezo a notarle la cara a Van más relajada-.  
-Van: Por favor no me hagas eso de nuevo…no por favor, no quiero vivir de nuevo lo de años atrás – la mira con suplica, pero sin duda ya no tenía el rostro osco como momentos atrás –  
-Hitomi: Confía por favor – lo besa –

Se relajó el ambiente y todo se puso en calma, Hitomi se despidió de Van y entró a su habitación. Van entró a la suya también ya más relajado, pero a los 5 minutos vuelve a tocarle la puerta a Hitomi.

-Hitomi: Si, quien es?  
-Van: Abre Hitomi soy yo Van.  
-Hitomi: Van, ya es tarde…que pasa?  
-Van: No te alejes, no quiero estar solo – la abraza fuerte y los dos entran a su habitación-

A un costado y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Alen miró toda la escena.

Tanía tantas ganas de escribir este cap, que lo hice super rápido!, así que por eso me tienen aquí de nuevo tan pronto jejejejej

Ojalá les haya gustado tanto el cap como a mi.

Cariños a todos!  
#quedateencasa 


	11. AHORA SI ESTOY SEGURO

EL ARGUMENTO CENTRAL DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUNRISE JAPON, KAZUKU AKANE, SHOJI KAWAMORI, ETC. HISTOMIA POR FANS PARA FANS

LEMON ALERT

CAPITULO 11: AHORA SI ESTOY SEGURO.

Al entrar a la habitación de Hitomi, Van la abraza fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en su pelo, Hitomi responde el abrazo y ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Hitomi: Van, estas bien?  
-Van: No me dejes solo – la miró con suplica.  
-Hitomi: Pero es tarde, podrían vernos – dijo con el rostro ruborizado-  
-Van: Es que quiero estar contigo, si se que me aclaraste la situación que pasó con Alen, pero me quede con una sensación amarga, quiero estar contigo ahora…necesito estar contigo, te amo.  
-Hitomi: Van…. – se ruborizó más todavía, sabía un poco a lo que iba llevar toda esta situación, pero no queria escapar.

Van acerca su rostro hasta rozar sus labios a los de ella y luego la besó lentamente, a lo que ella respondió delicadamente, el le suelta el pelo y comienza acariciarla muy despacio, estaba nervioso pero no queria detenerse. Ambos cierran los ojos y comienzan a dejarse llevar por sus sensaciones y no paraban de besarse; el comienza a subirle el sweater a ella con la intención de quitarselo, Hitomi lo queda mirando ruborizada con la mirada perdida en sus ojos, finalmente termina de quitarselo sola sin dejar de mirar a Van, con una mirada complice y llena de amor.

Se sentían perdidos en sus emociones y no dejaban de mirarse, Van quería mucho este momento y pese a ya que habían estado de forma intima en su habitación días atrás, esto era muy distinto…ya que era con deseo.

Van comienza a desabotonar la bluza de Hitomi, ella lo detiene.

-Hitomi: Van espera yo, nunca…he…hecho…esto con nadie.  
-Van: Pero, me dijiste que habias tenido otros novios.  
-Hitomi: Si, pero nunca deje que…Van yo siempre quise que esto fuera contigo.  
-Van: - "No puede ser…ella también"- Hitomi yo…tampoco nunca he podido, siempre te espere.

Hubo un momento de silencio y se quedan mirando, diciendose sin hablar que estaban muy felices de que los dos estuvieran en la misma situación con el otro, Van termina de desabotolarle la bluza y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su piel tan bonita y su cuerpo.

-Van: Eres hermosa mi amor.  
-Hitomi: Tu también.

Hitomi toma la iniciativa y le saca la parte de arriba a Van y los dos quedan semi desnudos, Van se arma de valor y comienza a sacarle el sostén a Hitomi.

-Van: Nunca imaginé tenerse a si, completamente para mi.

Van la conduce lentamente encima de la cama y se coloca sobre de ella, pone un brazo bajo su cabeza para que se recueste y deja el otro libre para poder acariciarla, ella estaba muy nerviosa y tenia la piel erizada, a ninguno de sus ex los habia dejado llegar hasta este punto de intimidad, pero aquí era distinto, desde el fondo de su ser queria hacerlo con el.

Van, estaba tan nervioso que tenía los dedos tiesos y le costó mucho sacarle el cinturón a Hitomi , ni que decir desabrocharle el botón del pantalón, le tiritaban las manos!, no quería dejar que ella se diera cuenta de su ineptitud, asi que trato de hacerlo con la mayor dignidad posible; Hitomi al ser igual de inexperta no se dio cuenta de nada.

El quería tocarla, sentirla y que ella también lo sintera, como nunca nadie a el…y como nunca nadie a ella; comenzó a tocarle la pelvis hasta llegar a su entrepierna y se dio cuenta que estaba muy humeda, la quedó mirando fijamente y se topó con que ella también lo hacía con una mirada entre una mezcla de miedo, deseo y amor.

-Van: Hitomi estas…humeda – le dice con cara de satisfacción, ya que el también lo estaba.

Comenzó a besarla y acariciarla de nuevo y cada vez la sentía más humeda, se puso feliz. Sintió como la respiración de ella comenzaba hacerse mas rápida, el le decía en todo momento que no dejara de mirarlo, quería ver como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos frente a el, esto a ella le causaba vergüenza pero quería que el la sintiera tal como ella era, sin filtro.

Luego de que Van se sacara los pantalones, igual le dio vergüenza que ella lo viera erecto ya que nadie lo habia visto asi, para ella fue una sensación muy especial y más que nunca quería sentirlo dentro de ella. Al llegar el momento en el que se puso encima de ella con la intención de penetrarla, no sabía muy bien como colocarse, asi que no le quedó remedio que que dejarse llevar por sus instintos pasionales, ella abrió aun mas las piernas con nerviosismo, pero por dentro tiritaba ya que era de conocimiento comun que le iba a doler la primera vez y esto la ponía tensa, asi que con esfuerzo intentó no pensar mucho en ello ya que la limitaría disfrutar todo lo que estaba pasando; cuando Van estaba comenzando a penetrarla ella se tensó nuevamente y se apretó, Van se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-Van: Que pasa, estas bien?  
-Hitomi: Si, estoy bien…solo tengo un poco de miedo, ya sabes…me va a doler – Dijo esto con mucha vergüenza, pero con esto Van reaccionó ya que con la pasión del momento habia olvidado ese detalle, si ella no le dice eso el comenzaría a penetrarla como un frenético - -Van: Habia olvidado ese detalle, estas segura que quieres hacerlo?  
-Hitomi: Si, te amo.

Van se emociona, la besa y comienza a moverse muy lentamente, no quería lastimarla…los chicos no sentían dolor la primera vez y en cambio ellas si, asi que lo hizo con cuidado - al menos al principio-. Hitomi comenzó a relajarse, ya que el estaba siendo bastante cuidadoso, instintivamente subió sus piernas rodeando las caderas de el, con ello el interpretó que se sentía más segura y asimismo esto también le sirvió para agarrar más confianza a lo que comenzó a moverse con más profundidad poco a poco hasta entrar completamente en ella; el proceso fue tan cuidadoso que pese a que el himen se le desgarró completamente Hitomi casi no sintió dolor, esto hizo que el momento fuera más placentero para ambos; intentaron hacer el menos ruido posible, no estaban solos en casa.

Al día siguiente, Van se levantó muy temprano sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Hitomi, quería salir a meditar y procesar lo que había pasado anoche y para eso sentía que debía estar solo; al mismo tiempo no se preocupó en dejarla sola porque sabía que cuando ella se despertara sabría inmediatamente donde el iba a estar, asi que se fue.

Hitomi por su parte, se despertó un poco asustada porque no sabía si los demás ya se habían levantado - no era conveniente que los vieran salir juntos de la habitación por la mañana - , pero al percatarse que Van no estaba se tranquilizó. Se metió a la ducha y se vistió rapidamente para salir en busca de él, sabía perfectamente donde estaba, al encontrarlo sonrió al verlo.

-Hitomi: Aquí estas 😊  
-Van: Sabía que me encontrarías.  
-Hitomi: Te conozco 😊  
-Van: Como dormiste? – se dirige a ella, la abraza y le da un beso (ya tenian más confianza ajajajaja)  
-Hitomi: Bien, me asusté un poco cuando desperte, pense que el resto ya se habia levantado y se iban a dar cuenta que habiamos dormido juntos, pero cuando vi que no estabas me tranquilicé.  
-Van: No había nadie levantado cuando salí, hacía frío, vine aquí a porque quería pensar…pensar en lo que pasó.  
-Hitomi: Ya veo… – Interpretó lo que dijo, como si para el hubiese sido un error, se entristeció-, y que pensaste?  
-Van: Que todo fue muy hermoso, mejor de lo que esperé, te veías tan bonita – se sonrojó al decirlo y ella también -  
-Hitomi: Si, fue muy especial…como se sientes?  
-Van: Mejor que nunca 😊 – La abraza efusivamente - , y tu como se sientes?  
-Hitomi: Feliz, por fin pudimos….ser del otro.  
-Van: Desde que te encontré en el Jardin de Escaflowne…solo queria pertenerte a ti. Pero sabes?, no he podido dejar de pensar en algo desde que me levanté, te puedo preguntar algo?  
-Hitomi: Qué cosa?  
-Van: Despues de esto…seguirás con la idea de regresar a la Luna Fantasma? – Se puso muy nervioso al preguntar esto, ya que no quería tener un "no" como respuesta –  
-Hitomi: Van, yo….no se que decir – se dio cuenta que tenía que tener mucho cuidado en decir lo que iba a decir, ya que era un tema muy sensible para el…para ambos - , es que independiente de lo que yo quiera, el pendiente nos puede jugar una mala pasada y me puede enviar de regreso.  
-Van: Pero que es lo que tu quieres? – lo preguntó, pero no queria saber la respuesta…presentía lo peor..que lo dejaría solo –  
-Hitomi: Van, yo te amo…pero quedarme contigo es dejar todo lo que tengo en La Tierra atrás, es una decisión dificil, por favor comprendeme.

Eso justo era lo que Van no quería escuchar, que existiera la posibilidad que ella se fuera, pero entendía sus razones, le causaba impotencia.

-Van: Si tan sólo fueras de Gaea, podrías quedarte acá…  
-Hitomi: Y si tu no fueras Rey, podrías irte conmigo…

Se quedaron en silencio…se dijeron las palabras prohibidas, lo que ninguno quería decirle al otro por miedo, pero se lo dijeron mutuamente sin siquiera presionar las cosas, era una cruda realidad que ambos deberian afrontar, tarde o temprano.

Siguieron en silencio un buen rato uno al costado del otro mirando el lago, con las manos fuertemente apretadas.

-Hitomi: Van, no te alejes.  
-Van: Yo tampoco quiero que te alejes - se lo dijo sabiendo que en algun momento se separarían, se le apretó el corazón – Bueno….no hablemos de cosas tristes, porque no vamos con el resto?, es hora de desayunar, tengo hambre.

Al regresar, todos estaban despiertos y listos para desayunar.

-Millerna: Los estabamos esperando, estuvimos a punto de ir a buscarlos!  
-Merle: Amo Van tomen asiento.  
-Van: Gracias Merle, te acerco el agua?  
-Merle: Oh no, muchas gracias.  
-Van: Y tu Hitomi, quieres agua?  
-Hitomi: Por favor.

Estaban sentados en la misma posición de ayer, a un lado de la mesa Van, Hitomi, Millerna y Dryden y al otro, Merle, Alen y Chid. Al igual que el día anterior Alen estaba sentado frente a Hitomi intentando buscarle la mirada, ella esta vez le respondía con gran felicidad, el pudo sentirse feliz pero por dentro sabía que la sonrisa de Hitomi no era porque sólo le sonreía a el en especial, si no porque de verdad estaba feliz…algo habia cambiado en el aire y el sabía que era.

Al terminar de desayunar comenzaron a preparar sus cosas para ir de regreso a Fanelia, se cercioraron que no habían dejado nada y se fueron.

Llegaron a Fanelia cerca de las 13 hrs, Enrique y los demás los reciben en palacio.

-Enrique: Bienvenidos, por favor dejen que entremos sus pertenencias.  
-Dryden: No es necesario Enrique, muchas gracias nosotros con Millerna ya no vamos.  
-Van: Que?, ya se van?  
-Millerna: Si Van, lo estuvimos conversamos con Dryden y creemos que es lo mejor, no es bueno que dejemos el reino solo.  
-Van: Lo entiendo perfectamente.  
-Hitomi: Chid, Alen uds también se van?  
-Chid: Si Hitomi, con mi papá queremos ir a Godashin con mi tía a contarle la noticia que le confesé a Alen que sabía que es mi padre, y queremos tener una cena familiar hoy por la noche.  
-Hitomi: Estuvimos tan poco tiempo juntos, los extrañaré a todos.  
-Millerna: Espero que te quedes un buen tiempo por estos lados, asi nos podemos ver de nuevo, te quiero amiga.  
-Hitomi: Y yo a ti – se abrazan en un apretado abrazo.  
-Alen: Adios Hitomi, un gusto haberte visto…estas muy hermosa.  
-Hitomi: Alen, podemos hablar un momento?

-  
Fueron a un lugar más apartado

-Alen: Descuida, ya se lo que me vas a decir…que no puedes estar conmigo, porque estas con Van, los vi anoche cuando el entró a tu habitación.  
-Hitomi: Alen, yo…  
-Alen: No niego que me causa tristeza, de verdad quería estar contigo…pero no puedo hacer nada, uds dos estan enamorados, te puedo dar un abrazo?  
-Hitomi: Si , claro que si 😊 – y se abrazaron en un abrazo aún más efusivo del que se dieron cuando el le contó lo de Chid - ,cuidate mucho Alen.  
-Alen: Tu también preciosa.

Van miró toda la escena, pero no sintió celos…dentro de el sintió que se estaban despidiendo, sumado a ello…el ya sabía que Hitomi lo amaba y no desconfiaría de ella nunca mas. Hitomi al igual que el día anterior se dio cuenta que Van los estaba mirando, sintió temor pero al darse cuenta que Van tenía la mirada serena se tranquilizó.

Van le responde con una sonrisa.

Otro capítulo que quería escribir desde que comencé el fic, tenia muchas ganas de escribir ese lemon ejejejje, traté de reflejar más que pasión desenfrenada pura, un momento que los dos tenían igual de inexperiencia - ojala me haya funcionado-

Espero les haya gustado!  
Cariños a todas!  
#quedateencasa 


	12. QUEDATE EN FANELIA

EL ARGUMENTO CENTRAL DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUNRISE JAPON, KAZUKU AKANE, SHOJI KAWAMORI, ETC. HISTOMIA POR FANS PARA FANS

LEMON ALERT

CAPITULO 12: QUEDATE EN FANELIA.

Al día siguiente Van volvió a levantarse muy temprano ya que a las 9 AM tenía la reunión semanal con el Consejo, no te gustaba mucho la idea sobre todo esa semana ya que había llegado Hitomi, y le puso la vida de cabeza a tal punto que después de gobernar el Reino, ella era su prioridad, - de hecho pensaba que si no fuese rey pasaría cada momento del día junto a ella, la amaba mucho- ; pero el deber era el deber y no podía zafarse de eso, tuvo que hacerse la idea que ese día debía dejarla sola gran parte del tiempo.

Se vistió y se arregló de acuerdo a la reunión que iba a tener, sin embargo su verdadero motivo de levantarse más temprano de lo normal no fue el consejo, sino ir a buscar a Hitomi para desayunar y de paso pasar un tiempo a solas con ella.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie fue rumbo a su habitación, – "ojala este despierta no quiero tocar fuerte" -, tuvo suerte porque ella estaba despierta.

-Hitomi: Si, quién es?  
-Van: Soy yo, puedo pasar?  
-Hitomi: Que haces aquí tan temprano, pasó algo?  
-Van: Quise venir a verte antes de irme al consejo, puedo pasar?  
-Hitomi: Ya estas adentro 😊  
-Van: Te pasó algo que estas despierta tan temprano?  
-Hitomi: Es que presentí que vendrías😊. Que bueno que viniste, te echaba de menos!  
-Van: Y yo a ti hermosa – lo dice abrazándola –  
-Hitomi: Asi que hoy tienes consejo, puedo acompañarte?  
-Van: No porque estás desde hace muy poco tiempo en el palacio y no creo que a los miembros les guste mucho tener a un recién llegado en el consejo, son de pensamiento tradicional.  
-Hitomi: Ya veo, y te demandará mucho tiempo?  
-Van: Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, podrías hacer otras cosas mientras me ausento, le diré a Marianne que esté atenta a lo que necesites, además podrás contar con Merle uds son muy amigas, no estarás sola.  
-Hitomi: Si lo sé, anda tranquilo 😊  
-Van: Tengo que irme ahora, te amo mi amor, no lo olvides bueno?  
-Hitomi: Y yo a ti, tampoco lo olvides – lo abraza y lo besa - . Te pido un favor?, si ves a Merle por ahí dile que venga a verme para que vayamos a desayunar juntas.  
-Van: Ok yo le digo, nos vemos.

A Hitomi no le gustaba mucho la idea de quedarse sola, pero entendía que Van tenía responsabilidades que en ese momento eran más importantes, asi que se duchó y vistió para bajar a desayunar, a lo que tocan su puerta - "probablemente sea Merle", pensó-

-Merle: Hitomi estas ahí, puedo pasar?  
-Hitomi: Sí, pasa.  
-Merle: Hitomi! – la abraza - , cómo dormiste?  
-Hitomi: Super bien y tu?  
-Merle: Mmmmm y por qué tan bien eh? Ejejejejej -Hitomi: A que te refieres? – se puso roja – -Merle: Te hagas la tonta, a mi no me engañas ajajajaj, algo pasa entre tu y el amo Van no?  
-Hitomi: Algo como qué?  
-Merle: No sé, dime tu – la mira con cara picara –  
-Hitomi: Heeeee, solo estamos felices de estar juntos, ya sabes despues de tanto tiempo – "Ojalá me haya creído la razón, de cierta manera digo la verdad, pero estoy feliz por otra cosa…un poco más específica" (se ruborizó mas todavía de sólo pensarlo).  
-Merle: Se ven tan bonitos juntos!  
-Hitomi: Sí, estamos muy felices 😊 - "me creyó la excusa, punto para mi!"– -Merle: Bajemos?, Marianne nos tiene listo el desayuno.  
-Hitomi: Tengo hambre, vamos.

En efecto Marianne les tenía listo el desayuno, con leche fresca caliente, pan recién horneado y huevos revueltos (pobre mujer como trabaja jajaja), ellas tenían hambre asi que recibieron la comida con gusto, y conversaron alegremente de las cosas que acontecían.

-Merle: Ya que el amo Van estará ocupado en el consejo, qué te gustaría hacer?  
-Hitomi: Ahora que lo dices, me gustaría hacer un Pie de Limon para la tarde, estoy segura que les encantará -Merle: Pie de Limón, qué es eso?  
-Hitomi: Es un tipo de pastel muy conocido donde yo vivo (aquí en Chile todos aman el Pie de Limón ajajajajaj).  
-Merle: Y cómo se hace?, preguntémosle a Marianne si hay todo lo que necesitas en la cocina. Marianne, podrías venir por favor?  
-Marianne: Si srta Merle, que desea?  
-Merle: Lo que pasa es que al parecer a mi amiga le gusta mucho cocinar, - de hecho en el paseo a Irini, nos sorprendió a todos con la sopa que hizo - y ahora se le ocurrió hacer un pastel muy famoso en donde ella vive, que se llama "Pie de Limon" y queremos saber si tenemos todos los ingredientes en la cocina.  
-Hitomi: Lleva harina, huevos, polvos de hornear, limones, leche condensada, azúcar y leche principalmente, tienen todo eso?  
-Marianne: Sí tenemos, las puedo ayudar?  
-Hitomi: Sólo a buscar las cosas, la idea es que con Merle cocinemos y sea una sorpresa para Van.  
-Merle: Que enamorada amiga! jajajaja -Hitomi: Ay, no me molestes! – se pone roja –

Se ponen a cocinar afanadamente en la cocina, y Hitomi le explicaba paso a paso como hacer el Pie a Merle y esta quedaba encantada con lo bien que cocinaba su amiga.

-Merle: Eres buena en esto eh?  
-Hitomi: Sí me gusta mucho 😊  
-Merle: A Van le gustan mucho las cosas dulces, quedará encantado!  
-Hitomi: - "bien Hitomi, otro punto para ti", pensó –

-Hitomi: Ya, listo terminamos!  
-Merle: Se ve delicioso, en la tarde veremos que tan bueno quedó!, y ya que terminamos, te gustaría ir al jardín del palacio a tomar té?  
-Hitomi: Buena idea.

Al llegar al jardín, se sentaron y Merle le sirvió té a Hitomi y viceversa, hacía frío asi que éste les cayó como anillo al dedo, se les hizo muy agradable el momento, Merle le preguntó a Hitomi porque no había podido venir antes a Fanelia y ella le dijo que no podía porque Van tenía el pendiente.

-Merle: Al amo Van se le hizo muy dificil tu ausencia, y créeme que nunca paró de intentar ir a buscarte, fui testigo muchas veces de su angustia. ¿ Cómo finalmente fue que pudiste regresar?  
-Hitomi: No lo sé en realidad, sólo sé que ese día en la noche deseé tanto verlo que aparecí en el Jardín de Escaflowne, pero al reconocerlo cuando me encontró me desmayé, tenía mucha fiebre.  
-Merle: ¡¿ No sé como a la mañana siguiente salieron si estabas convaleciente?!  
-Hitomi: Van se esforzó mucho y me cuidó toda la noche, amanecí bien despues.  
-Merle: Me imagino la alegría que sintió el amo al verte.  
-Hitomi: Yo también cuando lo vi.  
-Merle: Me alegro mucho de tenerte aquí amiga.  
-Hitomi: Yo también estoy feliz, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo voy a poder quedarme aquí -Merle: Por qué dices eso, te quieres ir?  
-Hitomi: No es eso, lo que pasa es que no estoy segura si el pendiente me puede mandar o no por si mismo a la Tierra, por eso a veces pienso que mi estadía aquí será pasajera.  
-Merle: No digas eso!, ya veras que quedarás mucho tiempo 😊, además el amo Van se muere si te vas!.  
-Hitomi: - se quedó callada, ya había hablado de ese tema con Van, puso cara de tristesa –  
-Merle: Bueno no nos pongamos tristes, vamos almorzar? – lo dijo dándose cuenta de la cara de ella -

Fueron almorzar, había carne con arroz y ensalada, una comida bastante sencilla para ser un palacio, pensó ella, pero le dio gusto pensar que Van no había perdido su sencillez que tanto amaba. Al terminar, se disculpó porque se sentía cansada y quería ir a dormir un siesta a su habitación; al llegar se quedó dormida rápidamente.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde Van terminó con el consejo y lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a Hitomi, y al no verla ni en el jardín, ni en el comedor y tampoco con Merle, preguntó por ella.

-Van: Marianne, Merle, han visto a Hitomi?  
-Merle: Amo Van!, que bueno que esta listo, Hitomi fue a su habitación a dormir, tuvimos una mañana un poco ajetreada asi que estaba cansada.  
-Van: Ya veo, gracias Merle!

Al llegar a la habitación de Hitomi, esta vez no quiso tocar la puerta si no que entrar directamente ya que no quería despertarla, y al entrar no se habia equivocado ya que estaba plácidamente dormida, se acercó a ella y se arrodillo a un costado de la cama para verla dormir, le gustaba mucho verla así, sin interrupciones y en silencio, deseó con todo su corazón conservar estos recuerdos ya que si algun día ella se iba, eran lo único que le quedaría de ella, contuvo sus lágrimas ya que no quería que ella lo viera así, y sumado si el estar con ella era una cuenta regresiva, no iba a desperdiciar el tiempo con momentos tristes, asi que repuso su compostura y le acarició suavente el rostro.

-Van: Mi amor.  
-Hitomi: Mmmm?  
-Van: Despierta 😊  
-Hitomi: Mmmm, acuéstate conmigo! – su voz de sueño era tan graciosa, Van contuvo la risa -Van: Bueno, deja abrazarte.  
-Hitomi: Mmmmmm – no articulaba palabras, sólo emitía sonidos se sueño y lo abraza– -Van: Esta bien, durmamos.

Van estaba muy cansado después de su larga reunión del consejo, sólo bastaron algunos minutos para quedar completamente dormido. Despertaron una hora después.

-Hitomi: Cómo te fue en el consejo?  
-Van: Fue una jornada larga, se hablaron todos los temas de la semana, y bueno saliste tu entre medio de la conversación.  
-Hitomi: Yo?  
-Van: Tu llegada fue todo un acontecimiento en el palacio, más aun después que se dieron cuenta que fuiste quien nos ayudó en la guerra, además todos sabían que en ese tiempo estabámos enamorados.  
-Hitomi: Y que te dijeron?  
-Van: Tauros, el consejero más viejo, me invadió un poco con preguntas si ibamos a seguir emparejados.  
-Hitomi: Fue directo al grano al parecer.  
-Van: Mucho, fue un momento incómodo, no le quise contar muchos detalles ya que es un tema de nosotros dos, ¿recuerdas a Rifus y Enrique con quienes cenamos cuando llegaste?  
-Hitomi: Sí, fueron muy amables.  
-Van: Son los únicos que saben sobre este tema, y sé que no dirán nada, - nada que no quiera al menos -, les tengo mucha confianza.  
-Hitomi: Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-Van: Si?, dime -Hitomi: Vamos a seguir emparejados?  
-Van: Si tuviera esta y otra vida, pasaría las dos contigo.  
-Hitomi: Pero…  
-Van: Aprovechemos el tiempo, no sabemos cuanto nos queda, no quiero te alejes de mi.

A Hitomi se le salieron algunas lágrimas, Van la abrazó y la besó.

-Van: No te pongas triste, todo va estar bien.

Al rato bajaron al salón a comer, Hitomi se acordó que había hecho el Pie de Limon y lo llevó a la mesa.

-Hitomi: Mira te tengo una sorpresa.  
-Van: Cual?  
-Hitomi: En donde yo vivo este pastel es muy conocido y a todos les gusta, se llama "Pie de Limón", Merle me dijo que te gustaban las cosas dulces asi que espero que te guste 😊.  
-Van: A ver veamos - le da un bocado - , guau esta riquísimo!, muchas gracias!  
-Hitomi: Que bueno que te gustó.  
-Van: A todo esto, no había tenido la oportunidad de decítelo, pero ayer en Irini te quedó muy buena la sopa que hiciste, no te lo dije porque estaba enojado por los celos.  
-Hitomi: Fue un poco angustiante la situación, pero bueno…ya pasó 😊.  
-Van: Merle, ven a probar esto que hizo Hitomi!  
-Merle: Amo ya voy!  
-Van: Ven siéntate!  
-Merle: Esta probando el pastel que hizo Hitomi no?, puso mucho esmero en hacerlo en la mañana.  
-Van: Asi que en eso se divirtieron en la mañana, ejejejej -Merle: - prueba la tarta – Hitomi, te quedo deliciosa!

Siguieron pasando el rato conversando y riendo después del día largo que tuvieron, en el camino se les unió Enrique y Marianne a la conversación, sin darse cuenta pasaron hasta las 22 horas más o menos.

Pasado ese rato todos iban rumbo a sus habitaciones, Merle, Enrique y Marianne a las suyas, y Van fue a dejar a Hitomi a la suya.

-Hitomi: Buenas noches mi amor.  
-Van: Buenas noches igual para ti – la besa y se va –

A la mañana siguiente Hitomi se despierta muy temprano, - cerca de las cinco de la mañana -, porque quería estar con Van durante la mañana antes que todos se levantaran. Al llegar no quiso tocar, si no pasar directamente (que mal educados estos niñitos jajaja), se coloca frente a el a un costado de la cama y le acaricia suavemente la cara.

-Hitomi: Van, mi amor soy yo.  
-Van: - Despierta muy lentamente – ,Esta vez viniste tu, – le da una sonrisa -, ven acuéstate conmigo.

Ambos esperando mucho ese momento para estar nuevamente a solas sin que nadie los molestara, a Van se sorprendió gratamente que esta vez la iniciativa vino de ella, y eso lo puso aún más sediento de amor por ella, quería tenerla cerca tal como hace dos días en Irini.

Se abrazaron y se unieron en un largo beso, - tanto Hitomi como Van no andaban con mucha ropa excepto sus respectivos pijamas, así que se les hizo bastante facil quitarse la ropa -, Van comenzó a besar lentamente todo su cuerpo, se puso de costado y nuevamente puso la cabeza de ella sobre un brazo dejando el otro libre para acariciarla, quería sentir de nuevo su humedad entre sus dedos, así que no dudo en bajar hasta su entrepierna para acariciarla, al corroborar su humedad tuvo más ganas de mover su mano para causarle más placer, ella tenía la respiración agitada y con esto el descubrió que tenerla así y escucharla gemir – sólo para el -, lo volvía loco de amor.

-Van: Hitomi por favor quédate aquí conmigo en Fanelia, no te vayas.  
-Hitomi: Pero y el pendiente?  
-Van: Ya veremos que se puede hacer, conmigo y no te vayas jamás.

Hitomi le sonríe, y se vuelven a unir en un largo peso.

Me demore un monton en actualizar sorry! :(

Ojala estén todas bien, cuidense mucho!  
Espero les haya gustado!  
Cariños a todas!  
#quedateencasa 


	13. REGRESO INESPERADO

EL ARGUMENTO CENTRAL DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUNRISE JAPON, KAZUKU AKANE, SHOJI KAWAMORI, ETC. HISTOMIA POR FANS PARA FANS

CAPITULO 13: REGRESO INESPERADO

Al rato se quedaron dormidos cansados y felices, despertaron cerca de las 8 de la mañana.

-Hitomi: Van despierta, el resto se va a dar cuenta que dormimos juntos.  
-Van: Quedémonos un rato más, yo después doy las explicaciones del caso.  
-Hitomi: Estas seguro?  
-Van: Sí tranquila, abrázame. 😊  
-Hitomi: 😊.  
-Van: Hitomi…yo…te quiero decir algo.  
-Hitomi: Qué cosa?  
-Van: Cuando ayer te dije que no quería que te fueras jamás de Fanelia, te lo dije en serio, de verdad no quiero que te vayas, ya sé que me vas a decir lo del pendiente…pero ya veremos que se puede hacer, no creo este sea tan maldito con nosotros y nos separe de nuevo, es más aquí lo tengo en el velador, quiero que lo conserves tu, para que esté seguro.  
-Hitomi: OK, yo lo guardo.  
-Van: Hitomi, estarías dispuesta a quedarte…para siempre?  
-Hitomi: Van yo…mi familia…mis estudios…tengo gente que me espera allá en la Tierra, por favor entiéndeme, dame tiempo, no es fácil la decisión.

A Van se le apretó el pecho, sabía que sería muy duro para ella quedarse, las cosas que tenía que dejar eran muy importantes y queridas para ella, el la amaba y la quería para siempre con el, pero realmente no se creía merecedor de que ella hiciera eso sólo por estar con el, un imposible, no obstante el hecho de que ella le dijera que lo iba a pensar le daba esperanzas – aún así… sabía que en el fondo se iría –

-Van: Descuida, tómatelo con calma.  
-Hitomi: Gracias por entenderlo.  
-Van: Bueno, venga vamos a desayunar.  
-Hitomi: Sí, no sigamos hablando de esto por favor.  
-Van: Esta bien – la abraza y le da un beso en la frente – -

-Merle: Amo Van, dónde estaban los estábamos esperando?!  
-Van: Estábamos en mi pieza, disculpen la demora.  
-Merle: Amo Van ustedes…– se sonroja y mira a Hitomi, esta también se ruboriza -  
-Van: Comamos?

Pasó un mes más o menos desde la conversación que tuvieron Van y Hitomi, las cosas iban marchando bien , - el pendiente no daba indicios de pasarles una mala jugada - , Hitomi aún no se sentía capaz de darle una respuesta a Van de si se iba a quedar o no, éste por otra parte no le quiso tocar el tema por un buen tiempo, porque sabía que era difícil y no quería que llegara el momento que finalmente en ella le dijera que no.

A Van se le ocurrió la idea de poco a poco llevar a Hitomi al consejo – de oyente, al menos - , ya que quería estar la mayor parte del día con ella, sentía necesidad de que ella supiera las cosas que el hacía y los deberes con el reino, cuando había que hacer rondas de inspección a los alrededores de Fanelia también la llevaba, y así poco a poco comenzaron a compartir más y más cosas juntos, Hitomi era inteligente y le daba ideas muy buenas a Van respecto a las cosas que podría hacer, e incluso se atrevía a dar su opinión en el consejo - y los consejeron agradecían sus aportes e ideas - , Van alucinada con la idea de las cosas que podría hacer ella siendo Reina algún día , dirigiendo codo a codo el consejo con él, se le inflaba el pecho de solo pensarlo, incluso hasta a veces se le olvidaba que Hitomi probablemente de iría y regresaría con su Familia.

Hitomi por su parte, le emocionada cada momento que pasaba con Van, se había encariñado con todos y todos con ella, Merle, Marianne, Enrique y Rifus siempre se lo hacían saber; se imaginada estar con Van siempre y ser un aporte para Fanelia, incluso le gustaba ir al consejo con el – salían a la luz sus dotes políticas y aristocráticas - , se sentía importante.

En cuanto a dormir juntos, ellos finalmente se cansaron de fingir no lo hacían – al fin y al cabo ya se lo habían dado a entender a Merle -, al principio todos hablaban de eso, pero poco a poco la mayoría entendió que ambos se amaban y que su relación iba en serio, - además quienes eran ellos para irse en contra del Rey y sus desiciones - , a Merle se le hizo un poco extraño al principio, ya que Van nunca había hecho eso con nadie, le sorprendió la actitud tan madura y relajada que tenía el de ver su relación con Hitomi, sumado a que Van y ella ya eran adultos y sabían lo que hacían.

Siguió pasando el tiempo y Hitomi finalmente tomó su decisión, se iría de Fanelia, pero no sabía como decírselo a Van, iba a ser una conversación muy dolorosa para ambos, ella lo amaba pero no podía dejar atrás a su familia, debía seguir con sus estudios – le gustaba mucho su carrera - , y en general seguir con su vida, Van no podía dejar su mundo por ella debido a sus obligaciones con el Reino, y ella era muy joven todavía y tenía una vida formada en la Tierra, le quedaba ejercer como profesional y un sinfín de cosas más, es más y tenía que darle explicaciones de donde había estado a todos cuando llegara a su casa, a su madre, padre, Hukari, Amano y…Sanozuke, se había olvidado de el, sentía que era su deber explicarle al menos porque no podía estar con el, el se merecía que le hablara con la verdad, fue muy bueno con ella.

Estuvo un par de días más pensado y buscando el momento y la manera en cómo decírselo, finalmente decidió que en alguno de sus paseos se lo diría.

-Van: Fue un largo día, que consejo más agotador!, podríamos ir al Jardín de Escaflowne, te gustaría?  
-Hitomi: Si, vamos!

Van extendió sus alas y la llevó en brazos, Hitomi contuvo sus lágrimas en el camino – "Dios mío como amo tus alas Van, no sabes cuanto las voy a extrañar…no sé como te lo voy a decir, se me parte el corazón" –

-Van: Estas bien, te pasa algo?...estas muy callada.  
-Hitomi: No es nada, caminemos.  
-Van: No, a ti te pasa algo…dime por favor que te pasa.  
-Hitomi: Van…yo..tome mi decisión.

Van se quedó helado, la cara de Hitomi le decía que se iría, juntó todas sus fuerzas para preguntarle cual era.

-Van: Y cual es?  
-Hitomi: Van, me iré de Fanelia, voy a regresar a la Tierra.  
-Van: Sabía que sería un milagro que te quedaras, siempre supe que dirías esto, intenté hacerme el tonto muchas veces, incluso deje de mencionarte el tema, quería extender lo más posible que llegara este momento.  
-Hitomi: Van es que no puedo quedarme, ya sabes…mi familia.  
-Van: Si lo sé mi amor, lo sé – no aguantó más y rompió en llanto, quiso mostrar sin filtro todas sus emociones – -Hitomi: Por favor perdóname.  
-Van: No es necesario, te entiendo, ahora por favor abrázame.

Se abrazaron muy fuerte, se acariciaban y besaban con el corazón apretado, pero a Van le quedaba hacer la última pregunta, la más dolorosa de todas.

-Van: Y cuándo pretendes irte?  
-Hitomi: Mañana por la mañana – se le apretó el corazón -  
-Van: Tan pronto, por qué?  
-Hitomi: Cada segundo que estoy contigo sabiendo que me iré, es doloroso, me costó tanto tomar la decision!, si estoy más tiempo acá no me iré, y tengo que hacerlo – rompió en llanto –  
-Van: Ok – no pudo mirarle la cara, era demasiado tu dolor –

Regresaron a palacio, no articularon palabras, la atmósfera no daba para eso. Se pusieron su ropa de dormir, y se acostaron – no les dio el ánimo y el estómago para comer -.

-Van: Gracias por todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos.  
-Hitomi: Disculpa por haber sido tan corto, perdóname.  
-Van: Ya hablamos de eso, esta bien.  
-Hitomi: Te amo Van, por favor no lo olvides

Se abre un halo de luz, el pendiente comienza a brillar y la habitación se ilumina por completo.

-Van: Hitomi no!  
-Hitomi: Al pendiente no sé que le pasa, yo me quería ir mañana no ahora!  
-Van: Amor, no te sueltes sujétate!  
-Hitomi: Van, no puedo…Vaannnnnnn!

La habitación volvió a estar tal y como estaba, a oscuras. Van gritó desesperado… en shock…helado. Cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Que tal?, esto se puso color de hormiga no?! – el fic no podía ser tan bonito, muajajajajaj ( voz demoníaca ) –  
De nuevo me demoré en actualizar, de verdad lo siento!, estaba a full con el estudio.  
Las quiero!  
Cariños a todas!


End file.
